wh40kfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Wojna o Badab
Taka to była zdrada Lugfta Hurona, niesławnego Tyrana Badab i taka była rzeź pomiędzy gwiazdami Strefy Wiru Chaosu, że potrząsnęło to wiarą i porządkiem wielu światów, które nigdy nie dotknęła bezpośrednio przemoc i spowodowała strach w oczach lojalnych sługów wobec ich obrońców. ...Prawda powinna pozostać w wiedzy kilku wybranych. Lepiej dla Ludzkości opowiadać historie o bohaterach i potworach, zdradzie i odwadze z oficjalnych relacji, jak w tym przypadku. Lepiej kłamać. str. 8 Inkwizytor Talon Encarmidus, Ordo Hereticus, Konklawe na Khorazin. Wojna o Badab (ang. The Badab War) była konfliktem zbrojnym w M41 pomiędzy siłami Adeptus Astartes w rejonie Strefy Wiru Chaosu. Była to krwawa wojna domowa i pierwszy tak duży konflikt pomiędzy Marines od czasów Herezji Horusa. Pomimo Edyktu Oczyszczenia (ang. Edict of Obliteration), znane są dosyć szczegółowe informacje o tym konflikcie, choć i tak wiele faktów pozostaje kwestią dyskusyjną.OgólnieOgólnie Prolog: Geneza Konfliktu - Historia Strefy Wiru Problem Wiru Chaosu (ok. 720.M40-580.M41) Strefa Wiru Chaosu (czyli wedle zapisów Administratum, Pograniczna Autonomiczna Imperialna Strefa Ekstrakcji Zasobów 004-357 (ang. Maelstrom Adjacent Autonomous Imperial Resource Extraction Zone Grid 004-357) jest dzikim i bardzo rozległym rejonem położonym na galaktycznym zachodzie/południowym-zachodzie/południu samego Wiru Chaosu. Pomimo kontroli nad tysiącem światów, Astra Cartographica nigdy nie zdołała spenetrować całego rejonu Strefy. Podczas gdy jest położonych tam kilka większych imperialnych światów i koloni, Imperium nigdy nie opanowało centrum ani nawet okolic środka tej strefy, gdyż było to niemożliwe - jest to olbrzymie terytorium, bardzo niebezpieczne i wciąż będące tajemnicą w dużej mierze dla badaczy. Cały region jest usiany licznymi pomniejszymi burzami spaczni, turbulencjami i innymi złowróżbnymi zjawiskami. Cały region nawiedzają fenomeny w postaci raf jonowych, stref pustki czy dryfujących dziwności, które są nie do pojęcia nawet dla badaczy takich zjawisk. Pomimo tych trudności, są dowody na to, że ludzie mieszkali w tych rejonach jeszcze przed Mrocznym Wiekiem Technologii. Powodem tego mógł być fakt, że wiele światów Strefy było bogatych w rzadkie minerały, izotopy i inne surowce niespotykane w Galaktyce. Strefa Wiru Chaosu została skolonizowana w jej granicach przez Imperium podczas Wielkiej Krucjaty. W okolicach M38-M39 kilka ważnych placówek spoza Strefy umocniło swoją pozycje, jako ważne i silne światy tego regionu. Pozwoliło to na utworzenie łańcucha światów, które mogły pozwolić sobie na niebezpieczne podróże wgłąb Strefy Wiru i wydobycie surowców naturalnych oraz na transport owych w bardziej bezpieczne sektory. Najważniejszymi częściami tego łańcucha były gwiezdne systemy Cygnax, Sagan i Badab. Każdy był symbolem imperialnej cywilizacji, niczym wysepki oświecenia w oceanie anachroniczności. Jednak udana eksploatacja i rozwój rejonu był też powodem zwiększającego się zagrożenia z zewnątrz. W późnym okresie M40 i początku M41, Imperium cierpiało na ataki potężnych sił z okolic Wiru Chaosu (Maelstrom), masywnego i starożytnego wiru Osnowy z okolic rdzenia galaktycznego. Te ataki powodowały ciągłe turbulencje w setkach światów i systemów gwiezdnych, a ich rezultatem była śmierć wielu ludzi. Również okręty, czy to handlowe z cennymi surowcami z okolicznych planet, czy też wojskowe, były narażone na ataki, co powodowało ciągłe straty dla Imperium. Jednymi z najgorszych wydarzeń w tamtym okresie była niewątpliwa strata światów Mgławicy Hybraxis na rzecz Orkowego Waaagh! w późnych latach 700. 40. Tysiąclecia i opanowanie kopalnianych światów koloni górniczych na Larsa i Kyro przez mutanty wyznające Chaos na początku 41. Tysiąclecia. Ogólnie rzecz biorąc, Imperium traciło powoli kontrolę nad tzw. Strefą Wiru Chaosu, co mogło spowodować bardzo przykre w skutkach konsekwecje, tj. znaczny spadek produkcji na rzecz wojska, utrata wielu mocno zaludnionych światów, czy też utrata ważnego dla Imperium regionu granicznego, z którego istniało poważne zagrożenie ze strony sił Xenos i Chaosu, które mogłyby przypuścić atak na inne, wciąż relatywnie bezpieczne światy. Śmierć Cygnax i powstanie Strażników Wiru (577-587.M41) thumb|290px|Wojownicy Modliszek podczas boju z piratami na CygnaxCiężko zmilitaryzowany Świat-Ul Cygnax z systemu, który nosi jego nazwę, w połowie M41 był najbardziej zaludnionym światem na północy Strefy. Cygnax był kluczowy, będąc od dawna twierdzą do kontroli nad tym regionem, pełnił rolę wartowniczą przeciwko agresorom i był bezpieczną przystanią dla okrętów Imperium. W 557.M41 pojawiła się nagle burza spaczni i korupcja ogarnęła system. Kosmiczni Marines Chaosu z bandy Odrodzonych (ang. Reborn Warband) doprowadzili do wybuchu krwawej wojny domowej pomiędzy imperialnymi garnizonami a kultystami, którzy ujawnili się z najgłębszych zakamarków uli i zmasakrowali dziesiątki tysięcy bez żadnych konsekwencji. Pomimo interwencji Kosmicznych Marines z Zakonu Wojowników Modliszek (ang. Mantis Warriors), którzy za swój dom uznawali pobliską Gromadę Endymiona (ang. Endymion Cluster), śmierć zabrała miliony. Przez użycie broni atomowej i innych broni masowego rażenia, Cygnax ogarnęła wieczna zima, a radioaktywne skażenie doprowadziło do zagłady wszelkiego życia na planecie. Wydarzenie to miało poważne konsekwencje i niczym dom z kart, po usunięciu kluczowego świata, reszta północnego rejonu również zaczęła popadać w ruinę. Utracono kontakt z wieloma światami górniczymi, a na samym Cygnax, a raczej jego pustkowiach, pozostałości miast, uli posłużyły jako schronienie dla łupieżców, szabrowników i renegatów tak ludzi jak i xenos. W przeciągu roku utracono kontrolę nad bardzo ważnym terenem i tak militarny łańcuch zaopatrzeniowy od Bakki po Świętą Terrę został przerwany. thumb|Znak Strażników Wiru.Adeptus Terra musiała działać i na mocy Edyktu Imperialis w 587.M41, ogłoszonego przez Wysokich Lordów Terry, utworzono stałą bazę dla Zakonów Kosmicznych Marines w Strefie Wiru Chaosu, by chronili interesy Imperium i spacyfikowali ten rejon. Za zasługi w służbie Imperium, Zakon Astralnych Szponów (ang. Astral Claws) otrzymał rolę senioralną i dowodził nowo utworzonym Strażnikom Wiru. Te siły składać się miały również z Zakonów Żałobników (ang. Lamenters) i Grobowych Strażników (ang. Charnel Guard), które były Zakonami stacjonującymi we flotach i miały patrolować zewnętrzne regiony oraz Wojowników Modliszek, którzy przebywali w pobliskiej Gromadzie Endymiona. Astralne Szpony zajęły orbitalną stację bojową nad kluczowym światem Badab i uczyniły z niej swoją Fortecę Klasztorną i bazę do przyszłych operacji. Wraz z okrętami Floty Imperialnej Marynarki, również na stałe dołączonymi do ochrony Maelstromu, Strażnicy Wiru szybko ustabilizowali sytuację i oczyścili strefy z sił Chaosu i xenos oraz przywrócili porządek w odzyskanych światach. Znów Strefa Wiru Chaosu była pod kontrolą Imperium i przynosiła korzyści Ludzkości. str. 9-12str. 14 Działaność Strażników i Tyran Badab Astralne Szpony.png|Astralny Szpon Żałobnicy.png|Żałobnik Wojownicy Mantis.png|Wojownik Modliszek Są tylko dwie odpowiedzi na przetrwanie Ludzkości wobec wrogości kosmosu - wszechobecna siła i wola do jej użycia. Lugft Huron'str. 54 Strażnicy Wiru nie poprzestali na bronieniu terytorium pod ich kuratelą, lecz również rozpoczęli walczyć z wrogiem na ich strefach wpływu. W 640-651.M41 Astralne Szpony i ich sojusznicy rozpoczęli serię ataków w sercu samego Maelstromu, po raz pierwszy niosąc ogień walki w tych rejonach od stuleci. Dzięki informacjom zebranym w boju i z starożytnych map oraz sekretów z archiwów Wojowników Modliszek w ciągu ponad 50 lat, Strażnicy dokonali ataków i zniszczyli tuziny twierdz wrogów i tajnych baz operacyjnych wielu niesławnych renegatów. Sukcesy te się skończyły dopiero, gdy z szeregów Strażników odeszli Grobowi Strażnicy, którzy na rozkaz Adeptus Terra ruszyli w Krucjatę Thanatos. Pomimo petycji Astralnych Szponów o dołączenie zastępczego Zakonu, Adeptus Terra odrzuciła prośbę i Strażnicy Wiru osłabieni musieli zakończyć kampanię. Niecałe dwadzieścia lat później, w 681.M41 pojawił się nieznany Kosmiczny Wrak o nazwie ''Nieuświęcone Serce ''(ang. ''Unhallowed Heart). Siedlisko Demonów było atakowane przez kilka statków Astralnych Szponów, lecz bez efektu i ze stratą szwadronów okrętów. Wrak zniknął na krótki czas tylko po to, by pojawić się w okolicy kolonialnego świata '''Eshunna, które wkrótce straciło ćwierć populacji w ciągu jednej nocy przez ataki szaleńców, samobójców i innych desperatów. Tylko Żałobnicy dostali na tyle blisko Wraku, by przypuścić atak, lecz bezduszne istoty nie poddawały się. Po licznych bojach zniszczono Wrakowiec, lecz kosztem ponad trzystu Braci Bojowych Zakonu i trzech okrętów. Na domiar tego, Ordo Malleus po śledztwie z krytyką odniosło się do działań Zakonu, który nie był w stanie zniszczyć Wraku, nim ten dokonał rzezi na populacji Eshunny, co spowodowało gniew u wielu członków Zakonu Żałobników, obrażonych takim osądem. Późniejsze ataki demonów i korsarzy doprowadziło do odrzucenia Strażników i zmusiło ich do obrony Strefy, co zakończyło jakiekolwiek próby walki z wrogiem na jego terytorium. thumb|290px|Lugft Huron - Tyran BadabW tamtym okresie doszło do wielu wydarzeń, z których najważniejszym były ataki Orków w 715.M41 w Sektorze Badab. Mistrz Zakonu Astralnych Szponów, Rovik Blake, w ramach swojej doktryny wojennej, ścigał Zielonoskórych na Barce Bitewnej Serafinie Sądu (ang. Seraph of Judgment), która była na szpicy pościgu. Doszło do bitwy pod Hellsiris, olbrzymiej gwiazdy, gdzie było pole Skau-baz Orków. Padł wówczas Blake, który dowodził Zakonem od ponad dwóch stuleci, z ręki Herszta Vorga Paliczłeka (ang. Manburna) i pomimo śmierci setek Orków i zniszczenia większości ich baz, Serafin Sądu był ciężko uszkodzony i Astralne Szpony dokonały odwrotu. Pośród ocalałych, którzy powrócili do Badab, był Lugft Huron, Kapitan 3. Kompani. Dzięki popularności, jaką posiadał, został powołany na stanowisko Mistrza, najmłodszym w historii swojego Zakonu. Uznawany był za charyzmatycznego i dobrze obeznanego z taktyką dowódcę. Szybko rozbudował flotę, wykorzystując min. łupy pokonanych korsarzy. Wraz z pozostałymi Mistrzami Strażników, ustanowili nową doktrynę działań i za pomocą rozbudowanemu arsenałowi, zdolnemu do Exterminatusa, wiele granicznych światów, które były bazami dla piratów i renegatów, stało się pozbawionymi życia planetami. thumb|left|280px|Osobisty znak Hurona i Legionu TyranaW 718.M41 doszło do wojny domowej na Badab Primaris i Astralne Szpony brutalnie zakończyły konflikt na Świecie-Ulu. Spiskowcy, prowodyrzy konfliktu, zostali przesłuchani i odkryto dowody na ich współpracę z szabrownikami, szmuglerami i najeźdźcami z innych światów. Gdy doszło do kolejnych zamieszek, Wściekły Huron, pamiętający o tym, co stało się z Cygnax, postanowił osobiście działać. Jego wojownicy szybko pojawili się na Badab Primaris i dzięki brutalnej sile zajęli system i wybili większość klasy rządzącej oraz oczyścili Ule z każdego, kto może w ich oczach był recydywistą. Władza weszła w ręce samego Lugfta, który nazwał się Tyranem Badab, a sam Sektor Badab (gromadę niezamieszkanych światów relatywnie blisko Badab) ogłosił domem Astralnych Szponów, by "Lepiej chronić te światy i dusze, które zamieszkują je ku chwale Imperatora". Wkrótce rozbudowano szereg Bastionów Strażniczych w systemie, podczas gdy wybrani słudzy Hurona i sojusznicy polityczni otrzymali władzę, sukcesywnie zamieniając Badab w małe imperium pod zarządem Astralnych Szponów. Siły Hurona urosły na tyle, że wkrótce mówiono o nich, że są Legionem Tyrana (ang. Tyrant's Legion) - wojowników Zakonu jak oraz jego wasalów i zauszników. W 790.M41 obrona Sektora Badab była silniejsza niż kiedykolwiek w historii, a Legion Tyrana na tyle silny, że powstrzymał rajdy korsarzy na Decabalus i Stacji Mynestra, a sam Zakon w zniszczył placówki heretyków i wkrótce sława Tyrana rozeszła się poza Strefę Wiru.str. 14str. 15str. 16 thumb|center|400px|Astralne Szpony na Badab Primaris Droga ku Schiźmie i Upadkowi (790-901.M41) Dzięki sukcesom, Lugft Huron wysłał petycję do Terry - dokument zawierał spis powodów, dla których dokonano zajęcia Wiru Chaosu i tereny wokół niego, dodając szereg korzyści z takiego przedsięwzięcia. By jednak dokonać takiego czynu, czyli pełnego opanowania sytuacji, prosił Wysokich Lordów Terry o zezwolenie na zwiększenia ilości Kosmicznych Marines, być może powołania Krucjaty i utworzenia nowej Fundacji. Jednak petycja Tyrana nie została nawet wysłuchana do końca, gdyż nie było szans na posiłki, które były potrzebne w innych miejscach. W okolicy 748.M41 pojawiły się kolejne prośby, lecz i te zostały odrzucone, co skutkowało blokadą handlową i zaprzestaniem wysyłania surowców przez Strefę Wiru na znak protestu wobec Administratum. Wkrótce cały region dokonał znacznej militaryzacji i wszelkie środki zostały podporządkowane Tyranowi oraz jego sojusznikom. Rozbudowano Bastiony i fortece wokół tzw. Pierścienia Stali, a na Badab Primaris dokonano rozbiórki starożytne cytadeli dawnych rządzących i zbudowano legendarny Pałac Cierni (ang. Palace of Thorns) dla Hurona. Sytuacja była powodem kontrowersji i gniewu Adeptus Terra oraz zerwania kontraktów i umów handlowych. Odmowa do handlu i Dziesięciny spowodowała ogłoszenia Schizmy Badab, jednak przez ponad 150 lat Hurona nie czekała żadna forma cenzury. Pomimo całego zamieszania i gniewu władz Terry, Astralne Szpony wzięły udział w interwencji po niesławnej Rebelii Czwartej Ćwiartki (ang. Fourth Quadrant Rebellion), które było kłopotem dla Imperium od dekad. Odpowiedzieli na ogólne wezwanie o pomoc Astartes w tym regionie i zjawili się w dużej sile pod wodzą samego Hurona przeciwko ostatniej, większej twierdzy buntowników poza południowymi granicami Strefy Wiru Chaosu. Hurona obrano dowódcą mieszanych oddziałów Astralnych Szponów, Ognistych Jastrzębi, Białych Szram i Gwardii Celestian, przy wsparciu Regimentów Kriegańskich i Kol-Sec Astra Militarum i Tytanów z Legion Venator (choć Mistrz Zakonu Ognistych Jastrzębi, Stibor Lazaerek utrzymywał, że nie oddał władzy nad swoim Zakonem Huronowi i od tamtego czuł niechęć do Astralnych Szponów). Siły buntowników i Chaosu zostały zmiecione na Lycanthos w przeciągu roku. Powróciwszy do Strefy Wiru w chwale zwycięstwa, Szpony szybko szukały możliwości na wykorzystania swoich osiągnięć i w 869.M41 po podżeganiu Hurona, Czarni Templariusze ogłosili Krucjatę Gniewu w Wirze Chaosu i uderzyli ze wschodnich marchii. W tym czasie Astralne Szpony, Żałobnicy i Wojownicy Modliszek przypuścili własny szturm na południu i północno-wschodnich terenach, co doprowadziło do upadku nie mniej jak dwudziestu trzech obcych bądź heretyckich światów-twierdz, w tym kilku na rubieżach Wiru, które wcześniej były pod kontrolą Niosących Słowo. U szczytu kampanii, Flota Szponów i Wojowników wdarła się najdalej ze wszystkich flot w historii i doprowadziła do zniszczenia podludzkich łowców ciał, tzw. Wrzeszczących Upiorów '(ang. ''Howling Gyre), którzy od Epoki Apostazy zagrażali Imperium w tym rejonie. Był to wielki sukces, lecz kampania straciła na impecie, gdy Templariusze opuścili Strefę, śpiesząc na pomoc Ultramarowi, który był pod oblężeniem sił Tyranidów. Ku złości Hurona, Strażnicy nie mogli kontynuować kampanii. Tymczasem nastał czas wielkich problemów w Galaktyce. Flota-Rój Behemot pozostawiła Segmentum Ultima w nieładzie, a od Oka Grozy po Gwiazdy Ghoula pojawiały się koszmary, rewolty i dziwne przypadki. Strefa Wiru również przeżywała ciężki okres - ataki zewsząd, maruderzy Orków atakujący Gromadę Endymiona w liczbie niewidzianej od czasu bitwy pod Hellsiris i starożytny świat Phargos Hex na granicy Strefy po prostu zniknął. Konwoje były atakowane coraz częściej, a dawne drogi handlowe nawiedzały coraz częściej burze osnowy. Kryzys ostatnich lat 800.M41 sprawił, że Huron zaczął tracić kontrolę nad Strefą Wiru i dawne zwycięstwa odchodziły w niebyt. Wszystko obracało się przeciw niemu i zbliżał się nieunikniony dzień, kiedy ten popadnie w obłęd i zaprowadzi swoje siły ku upadkowi.str. 16str. 17str. 18 thumb|right|350px| Baran Karthan - insygnia Sektora Karthargo Najważniejszym wektorem przyszłego konfliktu miała być reakcja zarządców '''Sektora Karthargo. Karthańscy Lordowie i gubernatorzy od jedenastu stuleci zajmowali się zarządzaniem tras dla transportów z surowcami ze Strefy do fortecy Sagan (planety Administratum), wysyłaniem i handlem z zachodnimi terenami Segmentum Ultima i dalej. Odizolowanie od turbulencji i od ataków xenos, Karthanie stali się dekadenccy i bardziej niezależni, czując strach tylko wobec Prokuratora-Generała Segmentum, który żądał od nich daniny, nie ważne jak ją zdobędą. A jako że Astralne Szpony utrudniały handel i transport, ich źródło zaopatrzenia się kurczyło i musieli reagować.str. 16 Rozłam i Wojna o Badab 901-904 Zniszczenie Floty Dziesięciny VX542/11 ... Baroque Qvaise-Lamda +++Ta Delegacja Śledcza nosi pieczęcie Adeptus Terra! To wy odpuścicie! Bądźcie posłuszni i natychmiast opuście broń w imieniu Jego, Władcy Terry!+++ Obrony Badab +++Do diabła, sam bądź posłuszny! Nie obchodzi mnie, nawet gdyby na pokładzie były kości Świętego Leora - żaden okręt nie przekroczy Pierścienia Stali bez uprzedniego pozwolenia. To Strefa Wiru Chaosu, a nie jakaś bezpieczna przystań czy enklawa!+++ ... Fragment komunikacji z Ekspedycji Floty VX542/11 Gdy sytuacja się nadarzyła i dzięki wcześniejszemu osądowi, uznaniu Schizmy w Badab przez Administratum, Karthanie i ich sojusznicy postanowili działać - w 901.M41 Flota Śledcza z reprezentacją Magos Biologus Invigila z Adeptus Mechanicus, Lordowie Sektora Karthago i co najmniej jedna, niezależna jednostka Inkwizycji, wkroczyła do Strefy. Ich celem było zabrania dziesięciny Badab, surowców i zebranie do badań genoziarna Astralnych Szponów. To była znaczna flota, w skład której wchodziły wielkie statki handlowe i Okręty Mechanicus, choć i tak nie stanowiła by zagrożenia dla sił Hurona, który jednak źle ocenił sytuację. thumb|267pxW tych okolicznościach doszło do czegoś, co ciężko wytłumaczyć do dziś - cała flota została zniszczona, gdy próbowali dostać się do Badab, gdy próbowali przekroczyć Stalowy Pierścień. Wszystkie okręty i ponad dwadzieścia tysięcy sługów Imperium zginęło. Huron wystosował raport, w którym za winnych podawał dowódców floty i ich brak opłaty za wlot do Strefy oraz braku szacunku, przez co zostali ostrzelani w ramach Imperialnego Prawa. Tymczasem wściekłość opanowała Sektor Karthargo i rozeszła się wieść o incydencie. Utrudniał się handel pomiędzy sektorami i Gubernator Karthan, Tanit Koenig, zażądała cenzury i pojmania Hurona oraz osądzenia go, jako że zdradził Imperium w oczach zarządcy. Podobnie zareagowali agenci Magos Invigilia, którzy żądali od swoich mistrzów ukarania Zakonu. Adeptus Terra nie interweniowało, gdyż konflikty ciągnęły się przez całe Imperium i ten incydent pomiędzy sąsiednimi regionami bladł wobec innych wydarzeń w galaktyce. Dodatkowo Lugft Huron był prawomocnym panem tamtych rejonów i ciągle prowadził wojny z obcymi i Chaosem, więc miał prawo do podstawowej ochrony tych terytoriów - ponadto nie było twardych dowodów na zdradę Strażników, więc ciężko było cokolwiek udowodnić. Dowódcy Karthan, pod presją rządów Segmentum i sami zagniewani zniszczeniem floty Dziesięciny, wysłały dwie floty ekspedycyjne do Strefy Wiru Chaosu w przeciągu trzech lat. Obie zaginęły w niewyjaśnionych okolicznościach, nigdy nie docierając do Badab. Podejrzewano udział Strażników Wiru w tym zniknięciu. Wkrótce zwiększyły się ataki na okręty, nawet w rejonach samego Badab. Raporty patrolów obwiniały o to działanie Spaczni i korsarzy, choć coraz głośniej obwiniano Hurona i Strażników, zwłaszcza na Sagan, świecie-fortecy Administratum i Sektorze Karthan. Nie mogąc nic zrobić, bankrutujący lordowie Karthan, przy wsparciu Sagan, zebrali flotę, która miała odzyskać utracone towary i dziesięcinę poprzez dłuższą podróż poprzez Khymara do Bladych Gwiazd (ang. Pale Stars), podczas gdy Karthanie zwiększyli żądania od każdego ze światów Wiru Chaosu. W 903.M41 agenci Karthan rozpoczęli systematyczne rozsiewanie propagandy w Segmentum Assizes i Senatorium Imperialis, ujawniając "Moralną korupcje, zdradę i pyszność Tyrana Badab" . Tymczasem władze Administratum naciskali na Wysokich Lordów Terry by interweniowali i ukarali Astralne Szpony za ich afronty. Strażnicy Wiru Chaosu szykowali się na wojnę.str. 26-27 Sukcesja Wiru Chaosu Huron miał dość ciągłych ataków na jego osobę i Zakony Strażników. W 903.M41 ogłoszono niesławne Artykuły Prawej Sukcesji, które zostały ratyfikowane przez mistrzów Żałobników i Wojowników Modliszek, przekonanych przez Hurona, co do słuszności ich działań i niesprawiedliwości osób zewnątrz. Wir Chaosu miał być w ich władzy jak i tereny okoliczne. Kopie tych artykułów trafiły do władz Segmentum i Tymczasowego Sądu - ich treść była odpowiedzią na: Wiele podłych obelg, domniemywań i negowania praw nadanych przez Imperatora i tytułów Adeptus Astartes przez fałszywych i wierołomnych sługów Administratum, Lordów Karthan i ich sojuszników. ''Te dokumenty odrzucały władzę Segmentum i jakiegokolwiek wspierania Sektora Karthago, jednak obiecano kontynuowanie obrony Maelstromu w imieniu Imperatora jako najważniejszy cel Strażników. By móc swobodnie działać, dokument zawierał edykt, który był fundacją Strażników Wiru i starożytnymi prawem oraz tytułem Adeptus Astartes - nakazywał też rozpoczęcia śledztwa w sprawie władców Sektora Karthan, jako że Kosmiczni Marines mieli wedle tegoż dokumentu prawo, do samostanowienia i zwalczania wszelkiego oporu w i poza Wirem Chaosu. W tamtym okresie okręty imperialne na zewnętrznych regionach Strefy Wiru Chaosu były atakowane przez nieznane siły. Wkrótce kontakt z kilkoma światami, wciąż należącymi do Karthan i Administratum Officio na Sagan, się urwał i ostatnie komunikaty były ostrzeżeniem zagrożenia ze strony sił Kosmicznych Marines, którzy oblegali owe światy. To wkurzyło Karthan i ci chcieli wojny, lecz sami nie byliby w stanie pokonać najeźdźców i wysłali petycję do zarówno do Departamentum Munitorum i Floty Segmentum w Ryzie o pomoc, lecz spotkali się z odmową - według nich był to "wewnętrzny konflikt", w którym nie chcieli brać udziału. Warto też odnotować, że poprosili o wsparcie Prokuratorów Administratum, których unikali i prosili ich o pomoc, gdy nie mieli wyjścia (podobnie jak każdy bali się jakiegokolwiek kontaktu z Inkwizycją w jakiejkolwiek formie). Inkwizytorzy obiecali mieć oko na sytuacje, choć nie interweniowali - po ''primo mieli inne rzeczy na głowie, a secundo walki władców i dowódców imperialnych były częste, zwłaszcza na granicach Imperium i aktualnie nie było śladów herezji czy zdrady po żadnej ze stron. Sektor Karthago, choć osamotniony, szykował się na wojnę i zwiększał swoje siły w znaczne zastępy piechoty z PDF i zawarli sojusz z Administratum Quaestor Z Sagan, którzy również cierpieli z powodu sukcesji i obawiali się Tyrana, a zwłaszcza jego coraz większej potęgi. Satrapa Tanit Koenig wysłała kilka otwartych jak i bezpośrednich próśb o pomoc do Zakonów Kosmicznych Marines, którzy w przeszłości pomagali im w obronie ich ziem i ich okrętów z dziesięciną. Motywacje Koenig mogły być proste - tylko Astartes mógł pokonać innego Astartes w otwartej bitwie. Prawdopodobnie chciała zneutralizować Astralne Szpony, by ci jako trzecia strona konfliktu, uporządkowali sprawy i szlaki handlowe w Wirze. Ta arogancja i głupota skutkowała późniejszą katastrofą.str. 12str. 22 Początek Burzy thumb|center|400px|Badab - 905M41|Sytuacja w 905.M41 W 904.M41 na wezwanie Satrapy Tanit Koenig odpowiedziały jako pierwsze Ogniste Jastrzębie. Ci zgodzili się zbadać zagadkę znikania okrętów Karthan na terenach południa Galaktyki z Pustkowi Golgodzkich (ang. Golgothan Wastes), które znajdowały się de facto na północnych rubieżach Strefy Wiru Chaosu. Dobre stosunki pomiędzy tym Zakonem a Sektorem Karthargo sprawiła, że Astartes ruszyli ochoczo z misją i wkrótce wkroczyli na Pustkowia. Mistrz Zakonu, Stibor Lazaerek, wysłał kilka statków na północ Strefy Wiru. Jeden z nich, Czerwony Zwiastun ''(ang. ''Red Harbinger), wkroczył na tereny Gromady Endymiona w 350 904.M41. Na jednym ze światów kolonialnych, na Galen, zostali osaczeni przez Wojowników Modliszek. Załoga Zwiastuna odmówiła poddania się i nie chciała wpuścić na pokład Modliszki, co spowodowało złość u dumnych władców Gromady Endymiona i walki. Abordaż i przejęcie okrętu nie był łatwy, gdyż Jastrzębie wolały sczeznąć niż stracić honor. Mniej niż dwudziestu z Ognistych Jastrzębi schwytano żywcem i żaden się nie poddał, lecz ich poświęcenie dało czas Astropatom na przesłanie wiadomości do innych członków Zakonu. Ogniste Jastrzębie.png|Ogniste Jastrzębie Obłędni Marines.png|Błędni Marines Stibor Lazaerek wiedział teraz do czego są zdolni Strażnicy Wiru i cały Zakon Ognistych Jastrzębi został wezwany pod broń, porzucając dotychczasowe misje i czym prędzej ruszyły ku Wirowi Chaosu. Pod Galen, flota Zakonu napotkała nie tylko na Wojowników Modliszek, lecz również olbrzymią flotę Astralnych Szponów. Po długich negocjacjach, podczas których jeńcy zostali wydani Jastrzębiom, oraz wymianie gróźb, Jastrzębie się wycofały i oczekiwały na przybycie reszty braci, którzy byli rozproszeni w Pustkowiach i przybycie ich gwiezdnej fortecy, Raptorus Rex. Podczas akcji zwiadowczych w Sagan, wspierając Karthańską flotę, Ogniste Jastrzębie przypuścili serię ataków w Sektorze Badab i Gromadzie Endymiona, lecz nie zrobili wielkich szkód. Tyran i jego sojusznicy przez lata przygotowywali się na wojnę, a ich wojska były hartowane w ogniu bitwy. Ponadto znali Wir jak nikt inny - Wojownicy Modliszek byli nie do wytropienia, pojawiali się znikąd i znikali kiedy chcieli w gąszczu asteroid i mgławic Gromady Endymiona. Gdy Karthanie odciągali uwagę Strażników, Jastrzębie rozpoczęły obleganie agro-świata feudalnego Iblis położonego na granicy Gromady. By zmusić do pokazania się Modliszek, Zakon Jastrzębi atakował cele cywilne i plony. Na nieszczęście Ognistych Jastrzębi, ten atak był oczekiwany przez Secesjonistów i to oni zaczęli dyktować warunki - Wojownicy Modliszek rozpoczęli stosować doktrynę "atak i odwrót", by zmusić Jastrzębie do pozostania na Iblis i co ważniejsze odciągnęli tym flotę od Sagan. Pozwoliło to Astralnym Szponom i Żałobnikom do desantu na system po kontrolą Administratum. Nieprzygotowani na taki bieg wydarzeń, obrońcy Sagan i Karthanie zostali zmasakrowani. Gdy Huron miał Sagan w rękach, sytuacja strategiczna diametralnie się zmieniła i drugi po Badab najważniejszy region był pod kontrolą Secesjonistów, a co gorsza odcięli siły Jastrzębi i Karthan w Wirze od zaopatrzenia. Osłabieni po walkach, Astartes z Zakonu Ognistych Jastrzębi wycofali się z Iblis, przy czym potężne działa Raptorus Rex spopielił powierzchnię planety i pozwolił im wydostać się z kotła. Gwiezdna forteca pochłonęła życie jedynego krążownika bojowego klasy Mars eskadry Maelstromu, Świętego Tetrarchy (ang. Sacred Tetrarch), co dowodzi, że nawet działo nova potężnego okrętu nie mogła zwyciężyć w boju z ogromnym statkiem-reliktem. Wydarzenia te i ucieczka Karthan, sprawiły, że Ogniste Jastrzębie zmuszeni byli do ciężkich bojów o przetrwanie w starciu z liczniejszym wrogiem aż do 410 904.M41, kiedy to na prośby o pomoc odpowiedzieli Błędni Marines. By podołać takiemu przedsięwzięciu efektownie, Zakon przybył w sile nie mniejszej niż sześciu kompanii i floty wsparcia (ciężko do dziś odkryć motywów Błędnych Marines, którzy ruszyli niczym na krucjatę). Niestety, ich przybycie było równoczesne z nową ofensywą Secesjonistów i Zakon bazujący na swojej flocie szybko musiał chronić Imperialne okręty podczas długiej oraz niebezpiecznej podróży przez Blade Gwiazdy i kolonie na rubieżach Strefy Wiru. Przez kilka standardowych miesięcy były liczne, pomniejsze bitwy pomiędzy stronami. Jastrzębie starały się utrzymać w kupie w oczekiwaniu na odpowiedni moment na atak, podczas gdy Błędni za wszelką cenę chcieli zniszczyć Hurona ale też musieli chronić swoje konwoje i kolonie Sektora Karthago od ataków maruderów Secesjonistów. Zwłaszcza trudna to była walka dla Błędnych Rycerzy i Żałobników, którzy byli braćmi w boju i razem przelewali krew podczas Krucjaty Korynckiej, a teraz byli wrogami. Ta więź nie pozwalała im na konfrontację i wyraźnie obie siły unikały walki, co złościło ich sojuszników. Wojna ciągnęła się i wciągała coraz więcej światów w konflikt. Tymczasem Ogniste Jastrzębie i ich sojusznicy Karthańscy dalej odnosili straszne straty. Osamotniony i odcięty świat-twierdza Surngraad 'w centrum Strefy Wiru Chaosu bronił się przed Secesjonistami, wykrwawiając ich. Jednak był to tylko jeden z niewielu takich przypadków, gdyż tuziny innych padały pod naporem wroga. Co gorsza pod koniec roku, w 915 904.M41 do Błędnych Marines dotarły złe wieści - chcąc wypełnić starożytną przysięgę krwi daną Astralnym Szponom, Zakon 'Egzekutorów Kosmicznych Marines ogłosił wsparcie dla Secesjonistów i wysłał okręt Nocną Jędzę (ang. Night Hag) i pełną kompanię Astartes. Reszta tego mrocznego i niezależnego Zakonu miała gromadzić się w dalekich światach Stygia-Aquilion, ich światach macierzystych, szykując się na wojnę. Czując pętle na szyi, jako że Prokuratorzy-Generałowie Adeptus Terra niecierpliwili się w oczekiwaniu na dziesięcinę, Satrapa Tanit Koenig musiała zdecydować się na drastyczny zwrot. Wiedziała, że przystanek na Sagan był w rękach Secesjonistów, a dowódcy Karthańscy byli niemal bankrutami przez straty wojenne, zdecydowano na desperacji atak na światy Khymara i Vyaniah, gdzie przechowywano dziesięcinę. Wiedzieli, że wkrótce Secesjoniści wzmocnią obronę i zachodnie tereny Strefy będą ich. Konwój Urdaneta, którego okrętem dowodzenia był Wysoki Liniowiec Kardynał Urdaneta (ang. Cardinal Urdaneta), składał się z dwudziestu frachtowców i masy pomniejszych transporterów, a chronić miał go Krążownik klasy Gothic Przerażające Dziecię (ang. Dreadchild) z Floty Wojennej Karthago, Uderzeniowa Grupa Mercurio Błędnych Marines i szesnaście mniejszych eskortowców różnej klasy. Była to reszta sił Karthan w Wirze Chaosu. Jednak Secesjoniści, a raczej ich wywiad, dowiedział się o każdym szczególe misji i czekali na przybycie konwoju na Vyaniah, nim ci zaatakowali by flotę w połowie drogi poprzez Osnowę. Zasadzka sił Szponów i Żałobników, dowodzonych przez samego, Hurona zaskoczyła Konwój, który został okrążony i po serii walk typu"okręt-okręt" tracili statki jeden po drugim. Krwawe walki trwały na pokładach olbrzymich okrętów. Zarówno Kardynał Urdaneta i Przerażające Dziecię, jak i pozostałe dwadzieścia trzy okręty zostały przejęte niemal bez strat przez atakujących. Krążownik Gwiezdny Szakal (ang. Star Jackal) Błędnych Marines był jedynym z głównych okrętów, który zdołał uciec z pułapki tyrana, przebijając się i odnosząc potężne obrażenia. Miażdżące zwycięstwo Sukcjesjonistów zakończyło udział w wojnie Karthan.str. 22str. 23str. 26str. 27str. 28 "Upadek" i Triumf Wiktoria sił Hurona doprowadziła do całkowitej supremacji Strażników, którzy nie poprzestali na tym. Odrzucali jak najdalej od Wiru Chaosu siły im przeciwne i umacniali dalej pozycje. Szpony skupiły się na pościgu za Jastrzębiami i odrzucili ich do samych granic Pustkowi Golgoty. Zakon Ognistych Jastrzębi przestał w rezultacie być siłą liczącą się w konflikcie, lecz Astralne Szpony zapłaciły krwawo za każde zwycięstwo. Jednak to Modliszki odniosły największe zwycięstwo podczas pościgu za resztkami sił Błędnych Marines. thumb|right|350px|Szturm Wojowników Modliszek na Upadku Bellerphona Duża część sił Błędnych została zmuszona do walki w zindustrializowanym księżycu Upadku Bellerphona (ang. Bellerphon's Fall). "Upadek", jak go nazywano, był ważnym punktem zaopatrzeniowym i nawigacyjnym, o który toczono boje. Oba Zakony zmierzyły się ze sobą - Błędni Marines wytrwale walczyli, z uporem i taktyką, podczas gdy Wojownicy Modliszek, jak przystało na synów Jaghataia (Niech błogosławione będzie Jego imię), atakowali błyskawicznie, po czym wycofywali się. Po mistrzowsku ci drudzy zaskoczyli przeciwnika i uwięzili w kotle 1. i 3. Kompanie Błędnych w Strefie Rdzy (ang. Rust Zone) i zniszczyli większość ich struktur dowodzenia w serii ataków, które zadane były z zabójczą precyzją.str. 27str. 28 Po śmierci Mistrza Zakonu Corwina Admathy, Kapitana 3. Kompanii i większości sztabu, Błędni Marines wycofali się w pośpiechu i przetrwali pod wodzą Kapitana Antona Narvaeza, który przejął krążownik Gwiezdnego Szakala i jako Komandor Porucznik zdołał ocalić resztę Zakonu.str. 77 Po walkach dawni sojusznicy, czując gorycz i sromotę, oskarżali siebie nawzajem o niepowodzenie. Efektem ich podziału i praktycznego pokonania, siły Secesjonistów parły naprzód do końca roku bez przeszkód. Po pomniejszych potyczkach, min. w ruinach Cygnax i zewnętrznych światach systemu Surngraad, Strefa Wiru Chaosu należała do Lugfta Hurona.str. 27str. 28 905 Wzrok Wysokich Lordów thumb|356px|Czterech Wysokich Lordów TerryGdy już aż pięć Zakonów Kosmicznych Marines uwikłanych było w wewnętrzny konflikt i sześć innych było w drodze wraz z ich wyposażeniem i wsparciem flot i regimentów, szybko stało się jasne, że to największy konflikt od czasu niesławnej Rebelii Czwartej Ćwiartki. Imperium, a w zasadzie jego najwyższe władze, musiały działać i triumwirat Imperialnych Legatów wyznaczonych było przez Wysokich Lordów i wraz z ich Pieczęciami ogłosili, że zamierzają osądzić biorących udział w konflikcie w Wirze Chaosu i mieli zamiar nie pozostawić po sobie kamienia na kamieniu. Triumwirat składał się z znacznego przydziału Inkwizycji z Ordo Hereticus, siłami Administratum Auditor i dużą flotą eskortową z rezerw samego Segmentum Solar. Inkwizytorzy szybko odkryli łańcuch dowodów na hańbiącą działalność Hurona i jego Zakonu. Oskarżenia te dotyczyły min. niepełnego przesłania ich genoziarna do Terry, które było jedną z przyczyn ich ataków na okręty imperialne (już wcześniej, w połowie lat 700. 41 Tysiąclecia, Astralne Szpony zaczęły przesyłać niekompletne gezoniarno do Magos Invigila, choć nie było to rzadkością, gdyż tak jak wiele innych Zakonów działających na granicach Imperium, bądź prowadzącymi Krucjaty, musieli zachować genoziarno, by móc uzupełnić ciągłe straty z tego powodu str. 16). Z kolei udział Kharthan, dla Inkwizycji, był uznany za znaczny wkład w rozwój konfliktu i który pogorszył sytuacje oraz doprowadził do Sukcesji przez ich arogancję, w najlepszym razie, lecz bardziej prawdopodobnym poczuciu ich własnej ambicji i nie ładu w szeregach. Rozwiązaniem Sukcesji Badab miało być ogłoszenie przez Legatów Terry kryzysu bezpieczeństwa Imperium, a nie jak wcześniej wojną domową. W rezultacie obie siły konfliktu miały zaprzestać walki, a Secesjoniści poddać się osądowi. Lugft Huron odrzucił żądanie, gdyż jak twierdził: "pozostawiłoby to nasze dzielne światy i dary dla Imperatora nagimi przed zakusami wroga". Legaci nie mieli wyboru i nakazali aresztować Mistrzów wszystkich Zakonów Secesjonistów oraz zajęcie ich światów, dóbr i oddanie wszelkich sił, które im podlegały. Ot teraz każdy lojalny sługa Imperium miał wyruszyć do Badab i walczyć z Huronem - oficjalnie Imperium wystąpiło przeciwko Secesjonistom. Od tego momentu Wojna o Badab zaczęła się oficjalnie.str. 28 Zebranie sił i Zbombardowanie Sacristian Czerwone Skorpiony.png|Czerwone Skorpiony Salamandry - Legionista.png|Salamandry Drapieżcy.png|Drapieżnicy Ogniste Anioły.png|Ogniste Anioły W okolicy 764 905.M41. po ogłoszeniu sądu Legatów Terry, większość wolnych sił Astartes odpowiedziała i szykowała się do wojny w każdym tego słowa znaczeniu. Wybierając Zakony i kompanie, które były wolne w tym czasie, Zakon Czerwonych Skorpionów był najliczniejszy w tzw. Kontyngencie Lojalistów. Wkrótce do nich dołączyły siły Salamander, Drapieżników i Ognistych Aniołów oraz ocalałe siły Ognistych Jastrzębi i Błędnych Marines. Błędni, w słabym stanie po licznych stratach, odpowiedziały od razu na wezwanie Legatów, lecz Ogniste Jastrzębie postanowiły zemścić się ostatecznie na wrogu i dokonali szalonego ataku na Sacristian, planetę na krańcu Gromady Endymiona. Nie była mocno zaludniona, a jedynym powodem ataku był fakt, że była pod protekcją Wojowników Modliszek. Lazaerek wykorzystał resztę floty i Gwiezdną Fortecę Raptorus Rex, by pokonać siły obronne planety, wybić ich zarządców i później zbombardować ją z orbity za pomocą dział plazmowych Raptorusa. W wydarzeniu, które zostało zapamiętane jako Bombardowanie Sacristian zginęło 90% populacji, a sam system był czarną, płonącą skorupą. Gdzie indziej, siły Lojalistów zebrały się na Josiah Quintus, na granicy Sektora Karthargo i przygotowywali się do długiej kampanii. Podcza gdy Inkwizytor-Legat Jarndyce Frain z Ordo Hereticus miał teoretyczną kontrolę nad Lojalistami, to Verant Ortys, Wysoki Lord Dowódca Czerwonych Skorpionów dowodził i planował operacje Kosmicznych Marines. Pomimo niechęci dawania zbyt dużej autonomii Marines, Frain musiał zaakceptować taki stan, choć wolał, by inny Mistrz został głównodowodzącym, jako że Skorpiony były znane z niezależności. Wielkie siły Lojalistów, wraz z wsparciem rezerw floty z Segmentum Solar, szybko zaplanowali główne zamierzenia. Po pierwsze mieli zmusić do poddania i uległości Zakonów Secesjonistów wobec autorytrtu Legatów. Po drugie mieli zabezpieczyć i wznowić przepływ towarów pomiędzy Maelstromem a resztą Imperium, które bez owych nie mogło zaspokoić wielu potrzeb wojska.str. 30 906 Bitwa w Cichej Grani Pierwszym rozkazem Lorda Dowódcy Ortysa było zesłanie jego własnego Zakonu wraz z Flotą Solar i uderzył na regiony pod kontrolą Secesjonistów próbując zmylić ich i próbując ocenić siły przeciwnika. W rezultacie doszło do największej bitwy kosmicznej wojny. Bitwa w Cichej Grani miała miejsce w 011 906.M41. Między sobą stanęły krążowniki Wiru Chaosu i floty Żałobników oraz Segmentum Solar i okręty Czerwonych Skorpionów w pustce pomiędzy systemami Galen i Grief. Bitwa była długo i utracono kilka większych okrętów w jej trakcie, lecz sama w sobie nie rozstrzygała niczego. Błędem było w rozumowaniu Ortysa, że żadna ze stron nie będzie na tym etapie chciała poświęcić swoich głównych okrętów dla zwycięstwa. Flota Maelstromu utraciła tylko jeden ze statków dowodzenia, jakim był Krążownik Bitewny klasy Overlord Rękawica Gniewu (ang. Gauntlet of Wrath), gdy lekki krążownik Lady Sybaline przebił się przez tarcze próżniowe i odseparował okręt od eskortowców, co wykorzystały Czerwone Skorpiony, które zniszczyły go. Secesjoniści wycofali się niedługo potem w Osnowę i Lojaliści mogli się cieszyć ze zwycięstwa, choć mieli poczucie, że nie wykorzystali okazji, przez co był to niepewny triumf.str. 30str. 31 Było to największe z licznych starć w tamtym okresie, gdzie doszło do walk kosmicznych i prób zdobycia granicznych światów. Ogólnie podsumowując - Lojaliści na początku 906.M41 szybko zatrzymali natarcie Secesjonistów, zwłaszcza dzięki dołączeniu Błędnych Marines i Ognistych Jastrzębi po tym, jak zostali oczyszczeni z zarzutów herezji bądź zdrady. Pomimo tego, opór Secesjonistów był wielki i utrzymywał się status quo. Lord Dowódca Ortys kontynuował strategię ataków i pościgu wzdłuż frontu z nadzieją, że ujawni ona słabe punkty w obronie przeciwnika, co jednak nie dawało skutków. Lojaliści musieli zmienić strategię. Rajd na Vyaniah Wraz z powstrzymaniem ofensywy Secesjonistów, Lord Dowódca Ortys zaplanował kolejną serię ataków, rajdów na System Vyaniah, po ustaleniu, że jest to cel, który może wywrzeć największą presję na wrogu. Sam Vyaniah był kluczowym światem i służył jako brama dla drugiej, jeśli chodzi o ważność, drogi przez osnowę wokół obręczy Wiru Chaosu, podczas gdy analiza auspexu i źródeł wywiadu donosiły, że był słabiej broniony i miał mniejszy garnizon niż mocno ufortyfikowany System Sagan. Ponadto wywiad donosił o niepokojach na ulicach miast, które mogły zamienić się w otwartą rewolucję przeciwko Secesjonistom, gdyby siły Lojalistów zaatakowały. thumb|227px|Żołnierze Legionu TyranaPodczas gdy Ogniste Jastrzębie i nowo-przybyli Drapieżnicy prowadzili operacje eskortowe i patrolowe, siły uderzeniowe Czerwonych Skorpionów, Błędnych Marines i Novamarines przeprowadziły potrójny atak na Vyaniah i był to pierwszy z kilku takich rajdów. Głównym celem owych było zniszczenie ośrodków przemysłowych i orbitalnych platform-stoczni, a drugorzędnym osłabienie sił Secesjonistów w systemie. Po raz pierwszy w tej wojnie siły Lojalistów napotkały zreformowane i zreorganizowane siły obronny Badab - Legion Tyrana. Te siły zostały przez Lojalistów źle ocenione, zlekceważone, co w konsekwencji doprowadziło do początkowych niepowodzeń i niewypełnieniu wielu zadań grup bojowych Astartes. Tylko jedna z czterech platform orbitalnych została zdobyta i pomimo pewnych zniszczeń, tempo produkcji nie zostało zredukowane. Straty jednak były potworne dla sił Hurona - Legion Tyrana odniósł straty w stosunku 178:1, czyli Auxilia broniąca systemu krwawo zapłaciła za utrzymanie planety w rękach Secesjonistów. Ostatni rajd na Vyaniah miał miejsce w 906.M41, kiedy to siły Czerwonych Skorpionów uderzyły bezpośrednio na Przemysłowy Ul Caelian i wybyli olbrzymie siły Legionu, jako że głównym celem było właśnie zniszczenie mas ludzkich obrońców.str. 31 Zdrada na Surngraadzie Pomimo licznych prób, Vyaniah pozostało pod kontrolą Secesjonistów. Był to dopiero początek złych wieści, jako że doszło do ataków na konwoje z zaopatrzeniem w Sektorze Karthago. Nieznane okręty przecinały drogi uczęszczane przez transportowce i pokrótce okazało się, że to statek Zakonu Egzekutorów,'' Nocna Jędza''. Tak jak obiecali wcześniej, tak się stało i do Secesjonistów dołączył kolejny Zakon. Inną równie złą wieścią, był los Surngraadu. Świat-Forteca położony w głębi Strefy Maelstromu pozostał niezależny - jego watażkowie nie zamierzali klękać przed Tyranem Badab, lecz przez wewnętrzną zdradę, siły Hurona kontrolowały północne cytadele, podczas gdy południowe ledwo utrzymywały się. Surngraad pozostał zbyt głęboko wewnątrz wrogiego terytorium, by móc wesprzeć efektywnie Lojalistów i nad nimi wisiało widmo utraty kontroli starożytnych fortec na rzec Secesjonistów. Przed siłami wiernymi Adeptus Terra widniała mroczna perspektywa przyszłych działań oblężniczych.str. 31 Kastracja Sidon Ultra W tym samym czasie, kiedy to trwały krwawe walki pomiędzy Secesjonistami a Lojalistami, na granicy Strefy Wiru, Wysocy Lordowie badali również upadek Sektora Karthago. Śledztwo Legatów na Sidon Ultra, stolicy sektora, dowiodło, że dowódcy podżegali do wojny i w sukcesywny sposób dorzucali oliwy do ognia. Satrapa Tanit Koenig i szlachcice z jej rodu zostali straceni przez Ordo Hereticus za "Rozpasłą ambicję i swawolny nieład niegodny sługom Imperatora. " Okazało się, że działanie Karthan było krótko mówiąc godne pożałowanie, gdyż przez działanie Tanit i jej popleczników doszło do wybuchu tej wojny. Po straceniu zdrajczyni wiadomym było, że Karthanie zapłacą za jej czyny i tak silna, czternastu-miliardowa populacja Sidon Ultra miała oddawać pod służbę większą część rekrutów przez sześć pokoleń. Pełnia wymagań Administratum i Adeptus Arbites, którzy dokonywali moralnych pogromów, wkrótce obiegła cały sektor, który miał spłacać dług wobec Adeptus Terra. Brutalny proces ten trwa po dziś dzień.str. 31 Zdrada na Grief Wraz z impasem w wojnie, Secesjoniści wystąpili z zaskakującą propozycją. Lugft Huron osobiście wysłał emisariusza do Lojalistów oferując tymczasowy rozejm i honorowe rokowania z dowódcą Lojalistów, Verantem Ortysem, w celu uniknięcia dalszego rozlewu kawii pomiędzy tymi, którzy powinni być "lojalnymi braćmi" , jak sam stwierdził. Pomimo obiekcji Inkwizytora-Legata Fraina, Ortys się zgodził na spotkanie, ufnym będąc w słowa Mistrza Zakonu Astralnych Szponów, choć z żelaznym uporem wciąż chciał doprowadzić go przed oblicze Wysokich Lordów Terry. Umówiono szczegóły spotkania - Mistrzowie mieli spotkać się na opuszczonej stacji posterunkowej orbitującej wokół gazowego giganta Shedim w zewnętrznych rubieżach niezamieszkanej planety Grief. To co się wydarzyło później, jest tajemnicą, którą wyjaśnić nie sposób do dziś. Sama stacja, niegdyś jedna ze stacji zaopatrzeniowych Marynarki Imperialnej wbudowana w asteroidy i opuszczona wieki wcześniej, posiadała atmosferę, lecz sama w sobie była martwa. Tak jak uzgodniono, pojedyńcze Krążowniki pojawiły się i z obu wyleciały samotne Thunderhawki, na których byli Mistrzowie i ich honorowa świta. Mieli wylecieć poza zasięg swoich okrętów i spotkać się w samym centrum stacji. Z tego co udało się odkryć, Huron przemawiał z pewnością i zdawało się, jakby to nie on a Ortys złamał prawo Imperium. Oprócz Tyrana, podczas rozmów obecni byli Mistrz Yarvan Sartaq z Wojowników Modliszek, który oskarżał Ogniste Jastrzębie o zbrodnie przeciwko ludności cywilnej i żądał procesu dla Lazareka. Sam Huron czuł się osobą dominującą i oskarżał Ortysa o to, że jego ludzie nie mieli szacunku dla jego autorytetu i stwierdził, że powinien pokłonić się jemu i oddać jego siły pod sztandar Tyrana, by przeciwstawić się tym, którzy "widzą Astartes jako nic więcej, jeno niewolników ich własnych chciwości". Verant Ortys z kolei był pewien swoich racji i praw, jakie mu nadano. Po ciężkich rozmowach, obie strony miały przejść na dwa krańce stacji i nie wiadomo co było dalej, gdyż kontakt z krążownikami został odcięty. Pewnym jest tylko, że trzy nieznane okręty, dwa z symbolami renegackimi i trzeci, lekki nieznanej ewidencji, zaatakowały znienacka. Nim okręty Lojalistów i Secesjonistów mogły zareagować, było już za późno. Na stacji pojawiły się hordy mutantów, heretyków i innych renegatów. Nieznany jest przebieg bitwy, lecz pewnym jest, że Mistrzowie Verant Ortys z Czerwonych Skorpionów i Sartaq z Wojowników Modliszek zostali zabici. Podczas boju, Główny Kronikarz Skorpionów, Sevrin Loth poprowadził desperacki kontratak poprzez desant teleportacyjny. Okręt Astralnych Szponów zdołał zniszczyć większy statek renegatów, lecz ten spadł niefortunnie na stację. Pomimo tego, Loth odzyskał ciało Mistrza, przebijając się przez walczących Szponów i Renegatów. Severin uratował honor Zakonu i stał się legendą pomimo strat jakie odczuł Zakon. Sam Huron zbiegł na wczesnym etapie walk i jaki był jego udział w śmierci Ortysa, czy nawet Sartaqa jest nieznany. Po wszystkim, obie strony nazwały to wydarzenie Zdradą na Grief. Lojaliści obwiniali Hurona o perfidny atak i wielką zdradę, a Secesjoniści winili ich i Inkwizycję o spisek mający na celu próbę zabójstwa Tyrana. Komunikaty wysłane przez Inkwizytora-Legata Fraina do jego braci z Ordo Hereticus nie odrzucały udziału trzeciej siły, których mrocznym celem było do przerwania obrad i kontynuowania krwawej wojny i szerzenia anarchii. Frain nie wykluczał możliwości, że był to spisek Hurona, którego celem nie była śmierć samego Ortysa, lecz Mistrza Zakonu Wojowników Modliszek, Sartaqa - śmierć Ortysa była tylko pomniejszym sukcesem w tych wydarzeniach dla Tyrana. Jak się okazało później, Modliszki coraz mniej pokładali wiarę w Secesjonistach. Chronili przede wszystkim swoich braci Strażników Wiru przed agresją z zewnątrz i wierzyli w świętą niezależność Astartes, lecz nie byli głusi na osąd Wysokich Lordów i pojawiły się pogłoski, jakoby zaczęły się głosy sprzeciwu wobec władzy Lugfta. Śmierć Sartaqa miała zapewnić Modliszki o intencjach Lojalistów i ich własnej winie w śmierci ich Mistrza. Wojna miała nabrać impetu, a Czerwone Skorpiony oraz Astralne Szpony nie zamierzały się pohamować w drodze ku zwycięstwu. Coraz więcej tajemnic miało ujrzeć światło dzienne. Wkrótce doszło do wielu zmian po obu stronach konfliktu.str. 32-33 Czas zmian - nowy lider i przegrupowanie Nie ma większego przestępstwa niż zdrada wobec woli Imperatora - dla normalnego człowieka być może jest pokuta w śmierci za ten grzech, lecz dla członka Astartes, nawet dzielnego, nie ,a ciepienia wystarczającego by spłacić taką zbrodnię. Carab Culln'str. 82 Pod koniec 906.M41 i na początku 907.M41, po śmierci Ortysa, na pewien czas Secesjoniści odzyskali inicjatywę i rozpoczęli serię rajdów na okręty handlowe Imperium. Ciężkie wsparcie eskortowców Kosmicznych Marines były potrzebne, by utrzymać dostęp do światów Galen i Khymara, podczas gdy kontakt z Bladymi Gwiazdami został całkowicie odcięty. Na jakiś czas Lojaliści byli pod naporem i próbowali utrzymać nieduże tereny pod swoją kontrolą. thumb|348px|Carab Culln - Mistrz [[Czerwone Skorpiony|Czerwonych Skorpionów]] Sytuacja ustała, gdy przybył kontyngent Wyjących Gryfów, Novamarines i później Synów Meduzy oraz nominowaniu 'Caraba Cullna nowym Lordem Dowódcą (Mistrzem Zakonu) Czerwonych Skorpionów oraz Magister Militium sił Lojalistów. Nie było to łatwe, choć Kapitan był doświadczonym weteranem kampanii na Vraks i Beta-Anphelion. Sam Ortys wyznaczył go na swojego następcę, przy poparciu Severina Lotha, chodzącej legendy Zakonu. Choc większość braci zaakceptowała tą nominację, to jeśli chodzi o tytuł Magister Militant nie od razu było to jasne. Rada wojenna była rządna zemsty, a Caraba poparli Drapieżnicy i Salamandry, oraz po udanej przemowie Novamarines i Ogniste Anioły. Podczas gdy Błędni Maiens i Synowie Meduzy byli obojętni kto zostanie dowódcą, ważne by był nim zwycięsca, Stibor Lazaerek, Mitrz Ognistych Jastrzębi, wolał by to on otrzymał funkcję dowódcy. Jego zapędy uciszył jednyny nie-Marines na obradach - Inkwizytor-Legat Jarndyce Frain, który przypomniał im, że celem nie jest chwała czy zemsta, lecz służenie woli Imperatora. Tak zadecydowano. Nowy Magister Militant słuchał rad doświadczonych dowódców i starał się działać z agresją lecz i uwagą. Culln szybko opanował sytuację i jednym z jego pierwszych aktów był rozkaz zdobycia starej i opuszczonej stacji na dużym, porzuconym świecie kopalnianym na Hallow Point. Wkrótce to miejsce posłużyło jako główna baza operacyjna lojalistów i niemal w jeden standardowy rok przyjmowała transporty ze wsparciem i zaopatrzeniem, dzięki czemu nazwana została Stacją Zemsty (ang. Vengeance Station). Wyjący Gryf 2.png|Wyjące Gryfy Novamarines.png|Novamarines Synowie Meduzy.png|Synowie Meduzy Wraz z pojawieniem się nowych sił, Błędni Marines jako pierwsi wzięli na siebie obowiązek bycia rezerwami w 906. aż całkowicie wycofali się w 907. z Wojny o Badab, choć z goryczą to uczynili. Resztka ocalałych Ognistych Jastrzębi została zmuszona do odejścia przez Lorda Dowódcę Caraba Cullna, by uniknąć kolejnych kłopotów w szeregach Lojalistów - sam Zakon miał około 22% początkowego stanu swoich sił i istniało ryzyko unicestwienia, choć i ponoć Inkwizycja miała wpływ na zmianę ich statusu podczas Wojny. Mieli chronić ważne rejony już zajęte. Ta decyzja okazała się słuszna, gdyż Raptorus Rex chronił skutecznie konstrukcję pod budową w Hallows Point. W 7 820 906.M41 zostało zaatakowane przez okręty Żałobników, którzy mimo dobrej siły ognia nie uszkodzili ani trochę nieukończonych fabryk ani baz chronionych przez Raptorusa ''i Barkę Bitewną Czerwonych Skorpionów, ''Miecz Ordonu (ang. Sword of Ordon). Żałobnicy utracili krążownik Nieugięty ''(ang. ''Inflexible). Nie oznaczało to, że Zakon nie weźmie udziału w bitwach na polu bitwy, gdyż Lazaraek w przyszłości będzie starał się przekonać do powrotu swoich sił do walki.str. 39str. 40str. 41str. 69 Bitwa o Gargathea'ę III thumb|348px|Drapieżnicy na Garghathea Nawet nim ukończono przebudowę Stacji Zemsty, Lojaliści odzyskali inicjatywę i na nowo rozpoczęli ataki na Secesjonistów. Zwłaszcza skorzy do walki były Skorpiony, które pałały zemstą na Astralnych Szponach, jednak ich gniew temperowała mądrość Głównego Kronikarza Sevrina, który obiecał im w zamian na koniec krwawą wendetę. Pod koniec 906.M41, Czerwone Skorpiony walczyły na wielu frontach i musieli bronić równocześnie konwojów. Wraz z Drapieżnikami również starali się ścigać okręty Secesjonistów i po raz pierwszy zanieśli walkę na tereny Tyrana. W tym samym czasie, świeże siły Novamarines i Synów Meduzy uderzali na Gromadę Endymiona i granice Sagan, by zmusić do rozproszenia sił wroga. Pierwszym ciosem było obsadzenie systemu granicznego Khymara '''oraz działania w systemie Gargathea. Szybko toksyczne dżungle '''Gargathea III zamieniły się w pole walk dla Drapieżników, Salamander i Ognistych Aniołów, którzy starli się z Astralnymi Szponami i Wojownikami Modliszek. Szybko konflikt stał się zabawą w kotka i myszkę, serią zasadzek i kontrataków pomiędzy stronami konfliktu. Siły Secesjonistów opuściły ten ważny system dopiero w 907.M41.str. 39 907 center|350px|thumb|Sytuacja w 907-908.M41 Lata 907-908. były okresem największych walk, masakr, jako że ujawniono wiele tajemnic i grzechów, które doprowadziły do eskalacji konfliktu. Poza samym Sektorem Badab, niemalże cały Maelstrom znalazł się w ogniu walki. Operacja Sedna Sytuacja stała się zła dla Hurona i jego sojuszników, gdyż dowiedział się o nowych posiłkach, które nadchodziły każdego dnia dla jego wrogów. Adeptus Terra poinformowali Lojalistów, że inne Zakony były w drodze do Wiru, co wychwycił wywiad Secesjonistów. Szybko stało się jasne, że rozpoczęła się faza okopywania pozycji przez nich, co zamierzał wykorzystać Culln, który musiał przeć naprzód, nim ci ukończą fortyfikowanie swoich przyczółków. Zaatakowano i zluzowano świat-fortecę Surngraad. Jego południowe cytadele wciąż broniły się przed najazdem Secesjonistów z nadzieją i ofiarnością w wierze w Boga-Imperatora. Dla nich nie było to nic nowego, bowiem od tysiącleci chronili się przed plugastwami Wiru, lecz nawet oni nie mogliby wytrzymać zbyt długo naporu Astartes. Drapieżnicy i Salamandry uderzyły za pomocą swoich Barek Stos Ognia (ang. Pyre of Fire) i Pazur Wojny (ang. War Talon) głęboko za liniami wroga, choć nawet w takiej sile nie mogli przeciwstawić się ogromowi Secesjonistów i ich lądowanie się nie udało i zmuszeni byli uciec. Stos Ognia odniósł znaczne uszkodzenia podczas walk. thumb|330px|Oddział Gryfów z 4. Kompani na KhymerzeJednak żaden z Zakonów nie chciał przyznać się do porażki i po zebraniu informacji od wywiadu tzw. Południowców z Surngraadu, szybko utworzono nieortodoksyjny plan nazwany "Operacją Sedna" i wykonano go błyskawicznie. Pod osłoną serii ataków dywersyjnych, Drapieżnicy zdołali wylądować w dużej sile w specjalnych pancerzach 300 kilometrów od celu. Z ciężkim sprzętem i pojazdami przystosowanymi do ukrycia ich obecności, Astartes ujawnili się, co było częścią planu, i pieszo uderzyli na lodowe tundry i lodowce wykorzystując warunki na swoją korzyść. Po dotarciu do fortecy głównej obrony orbitalnej za pomocą melta-bomb, udanie dokonali sabotażu silosów głównej broni, pomimo ciężkich strat zadanych im przez Szpony. Wówczas dwie barki zbombardowały planetę z orbity i zmiotły siły Secesjonistów, zmuszając resztę do kapitulacji i wyzwolili Surngraad. Gdy planeta była pod kontrolą Lojalistów, szybko rozpoczęto odbudowę struktur obronnych, co spadło na barki Salamander, którzy mieli duże doświadczenie jeśli chodzi o technikalia. Na orbicie natomiast na straży czuwać miały Stos Ognia i Pazur Wojny. Był to ważny moment podczas Wojny o Badab i początek odbijania światów spod władzy Tyrana, lecz nim uda się to osiągnąć, nadeszły ważne wieści od Wyjących Gryfów z Khymary. Nadchodziło nowe zagrożenie.str. 40 Topory spadają na Khymary thumb|358px|Egzekutorzy na KhymarzeJak do tej pory, 907.M41 był najkrwawszym i zaczął się od potwornej porażki Lojalistów. Znaczna siła Zakonu Egzekutorów dołączyła do reszty swojej awangardy w Strefy Wiru Chaosu i po rajdach zwiadowczych dawnego flagowca Wolnych Handlarzy, a wówczas już znanego jako Wredna Jędza, zaatakowali z zaskoczenia Khymarę. Zniszczyli posterunki, stacje i liczne instalacje, w tym kompleksy Astropatów w przeciągu jednej nocy. Osaczeni przez liczniejsze siły i zaskoczone nagłym atakiem, Wyjące Gryfy na Khymarze cierpiały strasznie i tracili bastion za bastionem. Krew Astartes lała się potokami, a na niebo zasłonił kurz zniszczonych przez Egzekutorów murów. Po wykonaniu swoich zadań, Egzekutorzy wycofali się, choć byli wystarczająco silni, by dokonać anihilacji Gryfów. Lught Huron był zaskoczony i rozkojarzony takim działaniem sojusznika, lecz świadomym będąc temperamentu dowódcy Egzekutorów, Wysokiego Kapelana Thulsy Kane, zaniechał oficjalnej reprymendy i miast tego powitał ich z otwartymi ramionami. Tymczasem Wyjące Gryfy, których ponad 70% została zabita, przeżyli kolejny cios, gdy utracili krążownik Augeias oraz odkryli śmierć bohatera Zakonu, Kapelana-Drednota Titusa. Pomimo złamania morale i potwornych ran, Gryfy walczyły dalej dla Lojalistów dzięki wsparciu Novamarines utrzymali region, aż zostali zluzowani i w 909.M41 powrócili na Mancorę z ciałami ich braci. Był to dla nich potworny cios, który pozostanie w ich pamięci na zawsze.str. 40str. 41str. 127 Odblokowanie Wrogów thumb|360px|Gromada Endymiona Walki pomiędzy Astartes w Wirze Chaosu były szansą dla niezależnych band i xenos, którzy w połowie 907.M41 znacznie częściej dokonywali rajdów. Wywiad Imperium donosił, że choć obie frakcje były atakowane, to Secesjoniści cierpieli najbardziej z powodu tych serii napaści. Wtedy to piracki klan Orków, "Krwiste-Ciechacze" (ang. Gore-Chompa), oddzieliły się od Zielonoskórych z Systemu Calah i rozpoczęli ataki na konwoje zaopatrzeniowe Secesjonistów pomiędzy Gromadą Endymiona a Sektorem Badab. Wojownicy Modliszek stawili im czoła - armii ponad dwudziestu tysięcy chłopakuf i setek bojowozów, pancerfur, Rzeziblach i Mordodredów różnego typu. Skromny garnizon czekała rzeź. Modliszki musiały się wycofać i rozpoczęły kontratak - doszło do bitwy na polach Oarella. To tu Predatory i Razorbacki, wspierane z powietrza przez Thunderhawki, sukcesywnie ozdyskiwały tereny i spopielały ciała Orków na obszarze piędziesięciu kilometrów, którzy z drugiej strony będąc w wściekłym amoku nacierali na Astartes, choć nie mogli się im równać. Gorszym zagrożeniem mogły okazać się kulty korsarzy, którzy zainfekowali planetę Magog i ich siła urosła niebagatelnie od pokonania Zielonoskórych. Wkrótce Secesjoniści zmuszeni byli do działań i przypuścili atak na piekielną planetę, która pomimo wcześniejszego Exterminausa dalej pozostawała cierniem w boku Strażników Wiru. Barka Astralnych Szponów pod dowództwem Corian Sumatris, jeden z najbardziej zaufanych dowódców bitewnych Tyrana, został rozkaz zaprzestania służby na froncie i miał przypuścić atak na Magog wraz z dwoma kompaniami i silnym wsparciem weteranów-terminatorów Szponów i Żałobników. Dywersja kosztowała ich wiele i straty były olbrzymie, lecz Huron wiedział, że wciąż zagrożenie istniało i tak długo likwidowali siły heretyków w obawie o możliwość walki na dwóch frontach. To spowodowało, że nie mogli być tam, gdzie pojawiło się nowe zagrożenie.str. 41str. 42 Gniew Minotaurów W połowie 907.M41 (5 440 907.M41), Minotaury, potężny Zakon bazujący na okrętach znani ze swojej mrocznej historii i niepewnych więzi z Adeptus Terra, przybyli w pełni sił do Strefy Wiru. Ogłosili swoje pojawienie się poprzez atak na pełną skalę na zdominowanym przez Secesjonistów Kyro, niszcząc czterdziesto-sześcio tysięczny garnizon Legionu Tyrana i uszkadzając ośrodki wydobywcze tego kopalnianego świata. Minotaury później wysłały okręt i oficjlnie przedstawili się Radzie Wojennej Lojalistów, lecz ich Mistrz, owiany mroczną sławą Asterion Moloc, pozostał z Zakonem, gdy ci ruszyli przez Blade Gwiazdy z zamiarem zaatakowania kilku światów, przy czym nie zamierzali ich zdobywać, a bardziej chcieli zniszczyć ich możliwości przemysłowe i osłabić gospodarkę Secesjonistów. Przybycie Zakonu zostało optymistycznie przywitane przez Lojalistów i byli dużym wzmocnieniem sił Imperium. Minotaury posiadały dużą liczbę ciężkich okrętów i jednostek naziemnych. Byli to też mistrzowie oblężeń, o czym przekonało się około trzydziestu światów i stacji Secesjonistów. Podczas gdy koordynowali swoje działania z innymi Lojalistami, ich głównym teatrem działań były południowe rejony Wiru, w tym graniczne regiony Bladych Gwiazd i Gwiezdnych Wydm. Bitwy toczone przez Minotaury były krwawe, próżno było szukać ocalałych z masakr osławionego Zakonu. Ich krwawe ataki były nie do opisania, nieporównywalne aż do pojawienia się brutalnych Karcharodonów, którzy dołączą później do Lojalistów. Tylko siły Egzekutorów zdawały się być w stanie powstrzymać ataki Minotaurów na południu Strefy Wiru Chaosu, oba Zakony zdawały się toczyć bitwy dla sportu pomiędzy sobą. W ciągu tegoż roku, Minotaury zniszczyły siły Legionu Tyrana na Starożytnych Światach i Larsa w serii dzikich ataków i uderzając na Astralne Szpony oraz ich światy marionetkowe, zmuszając ich do walki pozycyjnej. W rezultacie dołączenie Minotaurów do wojny, populacja Bladych Gwiazd zmniejszyła się o więcej niż 20%. Minotaury pozostawały niezależne w swoich działaniach i byli poza łańcuchem dowodzenia Lojalistów. Częściej kontaktowali się z Inkwizytorem Frainem niż Cullnem. Było to nadto widoczne, gdy podczas obrad Kapelan Enkomi patrzył na wszystkich swymi czerwonymi oczami i obserwował ich w ciszy. Sam Asterion Moloc prawdopodobnie ani razu nie pojawił się podczas obrad Rady Wojennej,choć istnieją obrazki przedstawiające go na kilku bitwach i opowiadane są historię na temat jego krwawych umiejętności w walce. Pomimo wątpliwych metod ich walki, ich obecność okazała się kluczowa dla Lojalistów, kiedy to pod koniec 907.M41, dzięki serii bitew i brutalnych abordaży, Secesjoniści zaczęli się cofać i tracili kluczowe systemy. Gdzie indziej, na północno-środkowym rejonie Strefy, Salamandry i Ogniste Anioły starły się na Galen z Astralnymi Szponami i wykorzystując powstanie ludności, która chciała niepodległości, zdobyli go. Kolejnym ciosem dla Secesjonistów był upadek Vyaniah, który w końcu po latach ataków wpadł w ręce Lojalistów dzięki atakowi Minotaurów i Czerwonych Skorpionów. Lugft Huron porzucił Legion i tamtejsze siły na pastwę wściekłego Zakonu.str. 42str. 43 908 Ujawnienie Grzechów thumb|224px|SzturmowcyWojna trwała. Inkwizycja prowadziła śledztwo i przesłuchiwała schwytanych Konsyliarzy Astralnych Szponów, którzy zostali schwytani po Bitwie na Surngraadzie. Co okazało się szokiem, schwytani w polarnej twierdzy Marines nie wywodzili się bezpośrednio z wojowników Hurona, lecz byli członkami dawnego Zakonu Tygrysich Szponów (ang. Tiger Claws), uznanego za zaginiony od dawna. Po dłuższych, intensywnych "rozmowach" udało się ujawnić sekret Astralnych, dzięki serii misji tajnych służb Inkwizycji o Kosmicznych Marines w Strefie Wiru Chaosu. thumb|left|Nieznany Brat z Tygrysich SzponówDowody szybko zostały zebrane i okazało się, że doszło do straszliwej herezji, do której dążyli Astralne Szpony i Lugft Huron od ponad stulecia. Huron nakazał przetrzymywać genoziarno i nie wysyłać go do Marsa nie po to, by uzupełniać straty z licznych kampanii na terenie Wiru, lecz po to, by ocalić ich braci z Zakonu Tygrysich Szponów. Ostatni z nich byli ukryci w szeregach Astralnych. Był to grzech, występek, który jednak nie był najgorszy - Huron, Tyran Badab złamał zasady Kodeksu Astartes i zaczął budować coś, co przypominać miało siłą dawne Legiony Astartes. Planował on zniszczyć wrogów w rejonie Wiru i oczyścić w imieniu Imperatora. Wojna przerwała jego szalone plany i szybko stało się jasne, dlaczego siły Secesjonistów były tak silne. Kolejną zbrodnią były eksperymenty, które miały miejsce w Apotekarionie Zakonu, heretyckie badania na rozwojem narządów. Większość była nieudana, lecz i tak doprowadziło to do zbudowania 3.500 Kapituły Szponów. Frain nie miał wątpliwości i ogłosił cały Zakon Astralnych Szponów Excommunicate Traitoris, skazał ich na śmierć oraz ogłosił możliwość herezji i zdrady pośród ich sojuszników wobec Prawa Imperialnego (choć nie było dowodów, że wiedzieli o herezji Hurona). To odmieniło oblicze wojny - Ordo Hereticus na prośby Fraina oraz regimenty Szturmowców Schola Progenium mieli wesprzeć Astartes i odbić światy zajęte przez bluźnierców.str. 42 Oczyszczenie Cygnax Dowody zdobyte przez agentów Inkwizycji ujawniły na początku 908.M41, że Astralne Szpony posiadały kontakt z renegatami i łupieżcami "heretek" z Pustkowi Golgockich (ang. Golgothan Wastes). Planowali odzyskać ukryte magazyny z bronią na martwym świecie Cygnax - odpowiedź Lojalistów była szybka i wysłano kontyngent, który miał przeczesać planetę. Na czele ekspedycji miały być siły Klanu Atropos, czyli kompani Synów Meduzy oraz wesprzeć ich miały świeże oddziały Zakonu Egzorcystów. Lojaliści w pierwszej kolejności zablokowali planetę, nim dotarły do niej pierwsze bandy maruderów. Walki były zaciekłe. Secesjoniści wylądowali i wykorzystali liczne ule oraz zamgloną atmodferę, by ukryć swoje położenie. Oczyszczenie Cygnac wymagało determinacji i brutalnej walki z Legionem Tyrana, przy czym warto zauważyć, że Synowie Meduzy i Egzorcyści mieli spięcia między sobą, gdyż ci drudzy oskarżalo braci o to, że są bardziej zainteresowani swoimi, tajnymi planami na Cygnax niż pościgiem za wrogiem. Mniejsze siły Egzorcystów wkrótce się wycofały, by wesprzeć atak na Sagan, podczas gdy Synowie musieli sami uporać się z zagrożeniem na Cygnax. Oczyszczenie trwało do 910.M41.str. 43 Druga Bitwa o Sagan thumb|360px|Podsektor Sagan Podczas dużej, planetarnej inwazji, Secesjoniści zostali odrzuceni ze swoich fortec na Sagan przez połączone siły Lojalistów, największe zgrupowanie do tej pory podczas Wojny o Badab. Ogniste Anioły, Czerwone Skorpiony i Egzorcyści przy wsparciu wyspecjalizowanych w szturmach jednostkach Salamander, Drapieżników i Novamarines starły się z siłami Hurona, które za punkt honoru obrały sobie bronienia pozycji. Doprowadziło to do zniszczenia znacznych jednostek liniowych i Astralne Szpony w ostatniej próbie użyli broni wirusowej, która zabiła dziesiątki tysięcy ludzi w rozpaczliwej próbie albo wypędzenia Lojalistów z powierzchni, albo uczynienia planety bezużyteczną przez którąkolwiek ze stron. Wówczas cały Zakon Ognistych Aniołów z poświęceniem powstrzymywał Szpony i odniósł olbrzymie straty. Druga Bitwa o Sagan zakończyła się, a jej podsumowaniem były pola pełne zabitych. Zarówno Gwardziści, Astartes i cywile byli ofiarami tej rzezi, która była największym jeśli chodzi o skutki śmiertelne bojem podczas tej wojny. Secesjoniści utracili ponadto kilka okrętów podczas kontrataku. Pomimo dużych strat, był to wielki sukces Lojalistów i punkt zwrotny Wojny o Badab. Sagan stał się główną bazą Lojalistów w Strefie Wiru i od teraz mieli dostęp do większej ilości stabilnych tras poprzez Osnowę oraz sami mogli pilnować, by wróg nie mógł przedostać się nimi niepostrzeżenie. Wkrótce potem, wykorzystując Sagan jako punkt zaopatrzeniowy, Surngraad mógł zostać zluzowany i wzmocniony oraz rozpoczęto atakowanie Gromadę Endymiona, zmuszając do ograniczenia się do obrony Wojowników Modliszek. Rozdzielono w ten sposób Secesjonistów na dwie części - Gromadę Endymiona i sam Sektor Badab, potężnie umocniony i na razie nie do zdobycia przez siły Lojalistów. Ataki Hurona ograniczyły się do małych rajdów sił Egzekutorów i Żałobników.str. 47 Zielona Fala thumb|Orkowie w natarciuTymczasem, poza samym Badabem, doszło do najazdu olbrzymiej armii Orków i powstania kilkunastu Waaagh!, które zagrażało całemu Segmentum Ultima. Z tego powodu Novamarines, Drapieżnicy i Wyjące Gryfy, którzy odniosły w trakcie konfliktu relatywnie nieduże straty, zostały wysłane jedne po drugim, by wesprzeć siły Ultramaru. Również Terra wysłała znaczną część Rezerwowej Floty Sol, gdyż uważała, że Wojna o Badab się wkrótce zakończy.str. 47 Zniszczenie Żałobników na Optera W późnym 908.M41, Żałobnicy cierpieli bardzo poważne straty. Ten Zakon, którego siły bazowały na okrętach ich floty bronił południowych granic Sektora Badab przy równoczesnym eskortowaniu konwojów zaopatrzeniowych Secesjonistów. Lojaliści zdawali sobie sprawę z faktu, że wciąż byli znaczącą się siłą i mieli plan, dzięki któremu odcięliby ich od Tyrana i od dalszego udziału w wojnie. Inkwizytor-Legat Frain, a raczej jego siatka szpiegowska, zdobyła po wielu dociekliwych analizach i raportach dokładne informacje o trasach floty Żałobników i ich miejsca spotkań, co pozwoliło im ustalić wzór. Ustalono, że Zakon jest tarczą dla Tyrana, południowego Badab i pozwalał Astralnym Szponom na gromadzenie sił w innych kampaniach oraz mieli pełnić swego rodzaju konkurencję dla Lojalistów w Bladych Gwiazdach. Szansa pojawiła się w 6888908.M41, kiedy to odkryto lokalizację Barki Mater Lacrimarum nad dzikim światem Optera, gdzie uzupełniała zapasy. Na szybko zebrane siły zaatakowały Barkę i zdołały unieszkodliwić główne silniki okrętu, przez co ten nie mógł uciec. Mater Lacrimarum był zbyt cenny dla Żałobników, gdyż przechowywano na niej rannych i cenne genoziarno - zmusiło to Marines do rozpaczliwej obrony i siły Zakonu wpadły w zastawioną przez Lojalistów pułapkę. Okręty Zakonu ruszyły na pomoc atakowanej Barce, bez wsparcia innych Secesjonistów. Doszło do konfrontacji pomiędzy nimi a siłami całego Zakonu Minotaurów. Bitwa trwała siedemnaście standardowych godzin, brutalnych walkach okrętów na skalną powierzchnią Optery. Minotaury cierpiały poważne straty, lecz brutalnością i liczebnością nie mogli przegrać. W końcu Żałobnicy wybrali kapitulacje ponad możliwe zniszczenie i poddali się. Resztka Astartes została przewieziona na Sagan II, gdzie spędzili resztę wojny w celach. Minotaury po zwycięstwie przejęli sprzęt wroga i ich okręty. Do końca wojny przeżyło zaledwie trzystu jedenastu Marines z Żałobników. Około setki, jeżeli nie mniej, nie brało udziału w walce i walczyło dalej. Był to straszny cios dla Secesjonistów.str. 48 Incydent na Angstrom thumb|360px|System Angstrom - Dominium Mechanicus W 908.M41 doszło do jednej z najważniejszych operacji podczas Wojny o Badab, kiedy to Lojaliści interweniowali w sprawy systemu Angstrom. Był to suwerenny, niezależny świat pod kontrolą Adeptus Mechanicus na wschodnich rubieżach Strefy Wiru, który pozostawał neutralny do tej pory i odrzucał posłów dyplomatycznych obu stron. Dla Magos Angstromu ten konflikt był niczym innym jak "wewnętrznym sporem" pomiędzy frakcjami Imperium i nie zamierzali się wpraszać i bronili swojej niezależności. Zamiast dołączyć do którejkolwiek strony, Angstrom żył jak gdyby nie było wojny i oddawał co trzy lata "łup" w postaci wysoko technologicznej broni i minerałów reprezentantom Imperium na granicy systemu. Magos nie obchodziło kto będzie tym reprezentantem zbytnio, tylko zależało im na na wypełnieniu swojego zobowiązania. W przeszłości owy łup otrzymywali Strażnicy Wiru i nadal byli oni pierwszymi, którzy korzystali z hojnych zasobów Mechanicum. Owe porozumienie doprowadziło do incydentu, gdy Czerwone Skorpiony i Salamandry zaplanowały w sekrecie jak powstrzymać Secesjonistów od odebrania łupu. Poprzez skrupulatną i cierpliwą infiltrację systemu, Lojaliści zdołali ulokować mały, lecz elitarny oddział po chichu w Angstromie XIII nim miało dojść do wypełnienia przygotowania i oddania przesyłki. Oddziałem dowodził sam Lord Dowódca Carab Culln i Kapitan Pellas Mir'san z Salamander. Angstrom XIII był pozbawioną życia, niespokojną, wulkaniczną planetą na samym krańcu zakazanego systemu, gdzie kontrakt miał zostać wypełniony. Salamandry bez trudu rozlokowały swoje siły, jako że nie pierwszyzną dla nich były takie warunki - Nocturne wszakże również był wulkaniczną planetą i synowie Vulkana od dawna musieli umieć przetrwać w tak niekorzystnych warunkach. Ukryci, Lojaliści spokojnie czekali. Nie trwało to długo i przybyła delegacja Secesjonistów, którzy wpadli w pułapkę - gwiezdne porty zostały uszkodzony w wyniku sabotażu, a okręty były atakowane z furią przez siły Cullna. Była to szybka acz bardzo zaciekła i powierzchnia planety naprawdę przypominała piekło i Lojaliści zadali jak największe straty siłom Secesjonistów, na jakie było ich stać, po czym się wycofali. Mechanicum byli zdezorientowani i widząc co się dzieje zareagowali w jedyny dla nich słuszny sposób - skoro "goście" nie potrafili się zachować, należało pokazać im drzwi i tak ciężko opancerzone kolumny Tech-Gwardii i bitewnych serwitorów Pretorian wylądowały na Angstromie XIII i w ciągu kilku godzin zaatakowali obie strony, a okręty klasy Typhon, Łowcy-Zabójcy rozpoczęli atakowanie statków na orbicie i szybko doszło do ucieczki tak Lojalistów, jak i Secesjonistów. To, co później nazywano Incydentem Angstromskim, było strategicznym zwycięstwem Lojalistów, choć spowodowało zwiększeniem zainteresowaniem wojną przez Angstromskie Mechanicum, które dokonały rajdów na Ibis i Galen, aż Legaci Terrańscy zainterweniowali i zapewnili pokój w zamian za późniejsze reparacje i zyski. Lord Dowódca Carab jednak pozostał ostrożny i nakazał pozostałościom Ognistych Jastrzębi wraz z mieszanką innych Zakonów na Raptorus Rex zapewnić blokadę zewnętrznych systemów.str. 48str. 49 909.M41 Dominacja Lojalistów Chociaż moja straż może śpi, a me okręty są w w porcie, niech nasi wrogowie wiedzą, że nasze wielkie działa nigdy się nie zmęczą. Lufgt Huron, Tyran Badab Wojna zmieniła oblicze i wydawało się być pewnym, że porażka Tyrana jest nieunikniona. Po obu stronach trwały brutalne walki podjazdowe, gdzie najbardziej wyróżniali się Egzekutorzy i Minotaury, oba Zakony brutalnie polowały na konwoje i planety. Jednak impas był tylko krótkotrwały i Lojaliści musięli zrobić kolojny krok w tej wojnie - wkroczyć do jamy lwa, gdzie czekał na nich Tyran i jego Stalowy Pierścień, potężne umocnienia i fanatyczny Legion sługów Hurona. Inkwizycja wysłała własne siły, ale Frain i Culln nie mieli złudzeń - nadchodził najkrwawszy etap tej wojny. Rok 909.M41 był relatywnie spokojny, lecz jak zawsze po ciszy nadchodzi burza.str. 50str. 51 910.M41 Ujarzmienie Galen thumb|340px|Galen VIJak to często bywa podczas wojen, niespodziewane bitwy mogą się zaognić w niespodziewanych miejscach i na początku 910.M41 doszło do takiego konfliktu na mocno zniszczonym już świecie kolonialnym Galen VI. Przez sześć lat odizolowana planeta była cenna dla obu sił i przechodziła z rąk do rąk (i to nie raz). Doszło w systemie do dużej bitwy pomiędzy Ognistymi Jastrzębiami a mieszanymi siłami Secesjonistów, czego skutkiem były duże straty obu oraz zniszczenie życiodajnego Galen II, co zmusiło do ucieczki milionów uchodźców na sąsiedni Galen VI. Były to wydarzenia, które dla Galen najnowszymi tragediami. Mieszkańcy dobrze pamiętali czym jest cierpienie, gdyż w poprzednim stuleciu musieli zmagać się z powstaniem spowodowanym udziałem sił Chaosu, które dopiero wypleniły dopiero Zakony Strażników Wiru. W 41. Tysiącleciu, Galen było zredukowane do jednego i ledwie znośnego do zamieszkania świata, gdzie oprócz fabryk i kopalń było tysiące obozów uchodźczych. By zabezpieczyć surowce planety przybyły oddziały Inkwizycji pod dowództwem Inkwizytor Tarii Shard. Jej celem było ocenienie co robili tu Secesjoniści i odnalezienie oraz ukaranie kolaborantów pośród ludności. Ich baza mieścić miała się w stolicy, która nazywana był po prostu Starym Miastem (ang. the Old City). Doszło do rewolty i miliony ludzi rzuciło się do walki z silami Inkwizycji. Do buntowników dołączyły lokalne oddziały strażnicze i gildie - należy zaznaczyć, że siły te chciały porzucić Imperium, lecz również pozostać niezależnymi od Secesjonistów, frakcji nie wiele różniącej się dla nich od Lojalistów. Ludzie ci łudzili się, że mogą odseparować się od konfliktu i zapłacili za to ogromną cenę. Garnizon stolicy, czyli III. Regiment Lekkiej Piechoty Margrat, 234; 456. i 33. Regiment Szturmowców Volk-Progenium, został otoczony i nie miał szans na uspokojenie sytuacji. Doszło do walk wewnątrz buntowników, gangi rozpoczęły walki pomiędzy sobą o władzę, wodę i jedzenie. Ten konflikt, krwawy i niezwykle brutalny szybko stał się problemem. Inkwizytor Frain gdy usłyszał o stratach, ogłosił, że Galen to apostacka planeta, która jako pierwsza była wyzwolona, a teraz porzuca światło Imperatora. Los Galen został zapieczętowany. Siły Synów Meduzy z Cygnax ruszyły ku Galen VI na polecenie Magister Militum Caraba Cullna i towarzyszyć im miały oddziały Ordo Hereticus pod komendą doradcy Fraina, Inkwizytora Krammera. Mieli prosty rozkaz - Galen ma szybko wrócić do Imperium, a zdrajcy mieli zostać zmiażdżeni. Jedynym ograniczeniem miało być nie zniszczenie całkowitej planety, tzn. miała dalej być zdolna do zamieszkania i eksploatacji, gdyż była zbyt cenna dla Lojalistów, jeśli ci chcieli wygrać wojnę. Pod dowództwem Żelaznego Thane'a, Synowie Meduzy dokonali precyzyjnego bombardowania i wylądowali w strefach wokół Starego Miasta. Na przedmieścia uderzyły trzy kompanie Astartes i zniszczyli wszystko, co stawiało im opór. Przez trzy dni Synowie pozostawali tam i tworzyli punkty oporu, fortyfikacje i umacniali pozycje. Ludzie z przerażeniem reagowali na pogłosy o pojawieniu się Aniołów śmierci, które zabijały każdego, kto wszedł im w drogę. Czwartego dnia nastała cisza, która zwiastował sądny dzień, albowiem kolumnom Rhino'sów, Razorback'ów i innych maszyn Synów Meduzy towarzyszyły karmazynowe Chimery i Repressory Inkwizycji, które szykowały się do ukaranie winnych. Niektórzy próbowali stawiać opór i ginęli od razu z rąk Astartes, inni swój koniec spotkali poza miastem, gdy podczas ucieczki natrafiali na patrole Land Speeder'ów i Vulture. Ulice wkrótce pełne były wraków aut i ciał wbitych na pal. Po 56 godzinach od ataku, Stare Miasto było znów w rękach Imperium. Jak się spodziewano, wieści o masakrze w stolicy rozniosły się błyskawicznie po Galen VI i wszyscy byli przerażeni i tak setki, potem tysiące, by w końcu miliony poddało się. Wielu czekała śmierć, choć to był los lepszy nić życie w strachu, które i tak byłoby niewiele dłuższe. Okazało się, że Inkwizytor Shard przeżyła, choć odniosła poważne rany, które jednak leczyli jej wierni akolici. Oddana została pod Sąd, który wydał szybki i ostateczny wyrok. Miasto wkrótce zostało odbudowane. Był to sukces, choć zginęła większość mieszkańców Starego Miasta, lecz w porównaniu do widma długiego oblężenia planety i strat, było to konieczne. Podczas gdy większość buntowników i heretyków skończyła na stosie, Ordo Hereticus było litościwe i skazała większość populacji planety "tylko" na dożywotnią służbę w Karnych Legionach bądź pracę dla Imperium w fabrykach. Marines opuścili później planetę-więzienie, gdzie mieszkańcy przez całe generacje będą spłacać swój dług wobec Imperium.str. 10str. 11str. 12str. 13 Krew na Mrocznych Wodach Chwała Imperatorowi! Tyberos Czerwony Nurt, Lord Żniwiarz Pustki thumb|249pxDosyć niespodziewanie na zewnętrznych rubieżach Cygnax pojawił się czarny okręt o nieznanych symbolach, wykorzystując nieznaną dotąd ścieżkę w Osnowie w 3327910.M41. Okazało się, że był to Levitus Rex i miał okazać się synonimem najbardziej krwawych wydarzeń tej wojny. Okręt skontaktował się z imperialnymi okrętami i został zidentyfikowani, jako starożytny wzór, bardzo rzadko widywany w galaktyce 41. Milenium i użył równie starych, lecz ważnych protokołów komunikacyjnych. Ogłosili lojalność wobec Imperium i chęć walki z heretykami, jako ochotnicy w związku z wołaniem o pomoc samej Świętej Terry. Analiza zakończyła się i pojaiwł się komunikat na monitorach nawigatorów: +++'Karcharodony Astra'+++ Na spotkanie wyszła flota wojenna z Pustkowi Golgoty pod dowództwem samego Fraina, co wzbudziło u obserwatorów uczucie, że Inkwizytor wiedział kim są niespodziewani goście. Inni jednak uważali to za bzdurę, gdyż Frain nie darzył zaufaniem Astartes w pamięci mając zdradę na Grief i śmierć Ortysa. Wolał posiadać po swojej stronie odpowiednią siłę ognia w razie potrzeby. Delegacja Fraina składała się z jego najbardziej zaufanych sługów i straży z loży Astartes, w tym Straży Życia Ognistych Aniołów. Doszło do spotkania zza Cygnax, na martwej gwieździe Zero-17 (ang.'' Null-17''). Sekretnym pozostaje, co działo się podczas spotkania i jedynymi, którzy wiedzieli co się wtedy wydarzyło, są Frain i jego świta. Karcharodony dołączyły do Wojny o Badab. Ci okazali się straszliwymi wojownikami, którzy od tysiącleci polowali na zdrajców i heretyków. Ich nieortodoksyjne metody, jak i brak przywiązania do Kodeksu budziły wątpliwości Cullna, który jednak nie mógł nic z tym zrobić - nakaz Fraina był jasny i tylko on mógł ewentualnie odprawić Karcharadonów. Wkrótce Carab Culln wysłał ich do Gromady Endymiona i tam udowodnili swoją wartość.str. 13str. 14 Kampania Tranquility Sytuacja w 910.M41 Wojowników Modliszek była ciężka. Jako Strażnicy Wiru bez wahania dołączyli do Hurona i jego Astralnych Szponów oraz widząc oporność Administratum wobec ich władzy w Wirze, zdecydowali się dokonać schizmy. Jednak wraz z postępem wojennym i cofnięciem się do obrony, Modliszki zaczęli wątpić w motywy Tyrana, na co mocno wpłynęła śmierć Mistrza Zakonu, Yarvana Sartaqa podczas incydentu na Grief (dla obu stron znanego jako Zdrada na Grief). Jednak ich udział w wojnie był niezaprzeczalny - bardzo wielu lojalnych Astartes zabito z rąk Modliszek. Od 908.M41, Zakon był odizolowany od sojuszników i znajdował się pod ciągłym oporem większych sił, które zadawały im duże straty. Zamknięci w swojej domenie, Gromadzie Endymiona, która od dawna obiecali chronić, wykorzystywali wiedzę o tych rejonach i dzięki zaufani ludności, mogli z sukcesem walczyć z Lojalistami, którzy choć mieli przewagę, nie mogli długo pokonać potomków Wielkiego Khana. Dochodziło głównie do walk partyzanckich i potyczek, które głównie polegały na wypróbowanej strategii "uderzaj i uciekaj". Walki te otrzymały nazwę Kampani Tranquility, od system o tej samej nazwie, gdzie doszło do większości bitew. Siłami Modliszek dowodził Naczelny Kronikarz Ahazra Redth zwany Prorokiem Pyłu, który pełnił również rolę Mistrza Zakonu do końca wojny. Dzięki niemu, Modliszki stali się bardziej bezwzględnymi wojownikami i stali się prawdziwym zagrożeniem dla interesów Lojalistów w tym rejonie. Pomimo to, siła Zakonu była słabsza niż wcześniej i zdawali się dla wielu mniej priorytetowym zagrożeniem niż siły Badab, lecz Carab Culln widział zagrożenie w pozostawieniu wroga na swojej flance, kiedy on i jego doradcy planowali ostateczny szturm do jamy potwora. Już i tak na innej flance czaiło się widmo w postaci Egzekutorów, którzy również byli dużym zagrożeniem. Magister Militium zastanawiał się nad wysłaniem większych sił do Gromady Endymiona, lecz gdy dowiedział się o dołączeniu do Lojalistów Karcharodonów, Culln postanowił wykorzystać nowy nabytek i wysłał ich do walki z Wojownikami Modliszek. Pierwszym światem, który miał odczuć gniew Kosmicznych Marines w barwach szarości, był System Sigard. Karcharodony wyszły ze Spaczni i rozdzieli swoje siły, by uderzyć w kilka miejsc na raz. Równoczesny atak zniszczył to, co budowano przez tysiąclecia - porty kosmiczne, kolonie i ważne ośrodki handlowe zostały zrównane z ziemią. Okręt zwiadowczy Olśniewający Męczennik ''(ang. ''Resplendent Martyr) doniósł o losie Sigard wszystkim. Karcharodonom nie chodziło o więź pomiędzy planetą a Zakonem Modliszek, o ich przywiązaniu do nich, lecz chcieli pokazać dobitnie, po czyjej stronie w tym konflikcie stoją i jak zamierzają "odpłacić" zdrajcom za ich czyny. Kolejny celem Karcharodonów był świat Iblis, olbrzymi, feudalny świat, który już wcześniej był polem bitwy dla Ognistych Jastrzębi oraz Secesjonistów na początku wojny i znaczna część planety była zniszczonymi pustkowiami. Iblis, a raczej jego królowie, pomimo zniszczeń i ciągłych ataków podjazdowych, dalej dochowali wierności Modliszkom i wspierali ich. Karcharodony uderzyły i szybko zniszczyły infrastrukturę planetarną, atakowali ośrodki i karawany nomadów. Do wieczora przeważnie poza ciałami i łuną na niebie, nie było niczego, co mogło zwiastować lepsze jutro dla mieszkańców. Wojownicy Modliszek tym razem szybko odpowiedzieli na ataki i próbowali dokonać rajdów, by zakłócić działania Lojalistów. Bez skutku. Ani okręty, ani Marines nie zaprzestali i Karcharodony opuściły Iblis dopiero, gdy ta była zrujnowanymi pustkowiami zamieszkanymi tylko przez garstkę ocalałych, którzy zdołali ukryć się przed czarnymi oczami wojowników Tyberosa. Flota ruszyła dalej, ku Endymion Prime. Ten zindustrializowany świat był pod naporem niewielkich sił Ognistych Aniołów, którzy walczyli w kompleksach manufaktur z powstańcami pod wodzą Modliszek. Karcharodony dokonały inwazji, setki Kapsuł spadło na rozległe ule i doszło do wielkiej rzezi. Endymion został szybko ogarnięty przez wściekłe siły Karcharodonów, wykorzystujących skonfundowanie mieszkańców i z zaskoczenia zniszczyli wiele oddziałów powstańczych. Wylano na wiele z miast miliony litrów chemikaliów. Honorowi potomkowie Wielkiego Chana Chogoris nie mogli opuścić świata i pozostawić go swojemu losowi i musieli odpowiedzieć - na Endymionie pojawiło się więcej braci bitewnych Zakonu, którzy mieli stawić opór krwiożerczym wrogom. Pomimo sukcesów ich strategii i zasadzek, było ich zbyt mało, by powstrzymać Karcharodony. Nie wycofali się jednak, nawet pomimo zaprzestania wspierania nowymi siłami, jako że Ahazar Redth zakazał wysyłania na śmierć kolejnych braci. Było tak, jak zakładał Frain, który wiedział, że Tyberos swoją brutalnością załamie siły Modliszek. Tego typu walki powtarzały się później na C'sthal i Largitor a potem na bliźniaczych światach Tranquility. Za każdym razem Modliszki walczyły i ginęły w obronie tych światów. Pod koniec 910.M41 złamano opór Gromady Endymiona, choć udało się przetrwać dalej siłom Wojowników Modliszek, które mogły walczyć, lecz za straszliwą cenę. Ogniste Anioły, które brały udział w wielu bitwach i odniosły straszne straty w trakcie swojego udziału w Wojnie o Badab otrzymały pozwolenie na wycofanie się z konfliktu. Było to ważne, gdyż Anioły traciły cierpliwość wobec postępków Karcharodonów, których metody były dla nich niedopuszczalne w trakcie Kampani Tranquility. Kolejna wojna pomiędzy Astartes była czymś, na co nie mogło sobie pozwolić Imperium. Karcharodony opuściły Gromadę, gdy było już wiadome, że nie stanowią zagrożenia dla Lojalistów oraz zluzowali Minotaury i Czerwone Skorpiony, którzy mogli teraz szykować się do długo planowanego szturmu na Badab. Jednak dla mieszkańców Endymiona nie był to koniec - po latach Karcharodony powrócą...str. 14str. 15str. 18str. 19 911.M41 Zderzenie Ognia i Żelaza W połowie 910.M41 zwiększyła się aktywność korsarzy na Wschodniej części Strefy Wiru i dowództwo Lojalistów uważało, że co najmniej jedna grupa uderzeniowa Astralnych Szponów wydostała się z Sektora Badab i działała na granicach Maelstromu. W obawie o powstaniu kolejnego frontu na flance, eskadry eskortowców Marynarki Imperialnej zostały wysłane by podczas misji łowczych wytropić i zniszczyć wrogie statki. Sama podróż przez granice Wiru Chaosu była bardzo ryzykowna i eskadry cierpiały poważne straty tak w eskortowcach jak i załodze - wielu z marynarzy straciło zmysły i to bez napotkania na wrogie siły w tym regionie. Na świecie Rook, jednym z kilku światów, gdzie ludność była wierna Imperium, dostarczono agentom dowodów na obecność sił Tyrana w tym rejonie. Świadectwem działań Szponów, były zgliszcza po rajdach ludzkich korsarzy z okolicznych systemów, którzy szukali niewolników. Na ich czele był krążownik Szponów, Hyrcania. Dzięki ustaleniu schematu działań szajki udało się ustalić położenie ich baz, a to głównie za sprawą niesławnej i legendarnej równocześnie Onno Nostromo. Nawigatorka wykorzystała echo w Osnowie i odkryła, że przybywali oni z gwiezdnego systemu Lamptan, a konkretniej z jego dwóch bliźniaczych światów: Shaprias '''i '''Scarfel. Pomimo przeświadczenia, że siły wroga rosły z każdą chwilą, eskadry musiały się wycofać i przegrupować. Byli zbyt słabi i musieli szukać pomocy. Tymczasem zaostrzały się walki. Na północnych rejonach, Karacharodony dokonywały ostatnie akty Kampani Tranquility, podczas gdy na południu Minotaury i Synowie Meduzy, przy wsparciu Karnych Legionów Gwardii Imperialnej, atakowały Isin na samym krańcu samego Sektora Badab, gdzie czekały działa umocnień Legionu Tyrana. To wówczas Carab Culln przewodził przegrupowaniu sił Lojalistów na Sagan w przygotowaniu do ataku na strategiczne pozycje w Pireaus, według wielu bramy do Sektora Badab i jamy Tyrana - Hurona.str. 22 Bitwa o Lamptan W tamtym okresie doszło do zmian w siłach Lojalistów. Liczne straty na początku wojny doprowadziły wiele z Zakonów Astartes do opuszczenia towarzyszy. Wyjące Gryfy czy Błędni Marines wycofali się z powodu strat w liczbie braci bitewnych, podczas gdy powód odejścia np. Novamarines czy Ognistych Aniołów nie jest do końca znany. Osłabiono w ten sposób ich szeregi (Lojalistów) pomimo dołączenia kilku nowych sił i Lord Dowódca Carab Culln musiał uważnie rozdzielać siły i nie wdawać się w zbyt dużo bitew na i tak już rozciągniętym froncie. Tyran wykorzystywał ten fakt i starał się zamęczyć wroga. Tymczasem podczas obrad rady wojennej, dowódca Pellas Mir'san z Salamander zaoferował rozwiązanie kwestii wydarzeń z Lamptan. Jego własne siły, zaledwie jedna kompania, lecz dobrzy wyposażona, miała z zaskoczenia zaatakować Lamptan i dzięki umiejętności Nawigator Onno Ostromo oraz z pomocą barki Stos Chwały ''(ang. ''Pyre of Glory) zadać miażdżący cios wrogowi. Culln brał pod uwagę ryzyko jak i potencjał takiego przedsięwzięcia, gdy nagle odezwał się ponury i milczący do tej pory Kapelan Ivanus Enkomi z Zakonu Minotaurów. Zaoferował swoją osobistą straż i siły jakie mógł zebrać, by wesprzeć Salamandry. I to właśnie w ten sposób, Mir'san powołał do życia siły uderzeniowe, które nazwał "Darem Ognia". Do sił Marines przydzielono też parę lekkich krążowników Imperialnej Floty oraz eskadrę fregat. Te siły miały natychmiast wyruszyć z Sagan w podróż ku niebezpiecznym rejonom Wiru Chaosu i do Lamptan, gdzie mieli spotkać się z wrogiem w boju. Gdy tylko wkroczyli w Przestrzeń Materialną, ujrzeli wewnętrzny pierścień gwiezdnego systemu Lamptam. Wkrótce zobaczyli z oddali plamki obu słońc planety i ich obawy miały się urzeczywistnić... Nad dzikim światem Shaprias ujrzeli całą armadę złożoną z okrętów, drobnych statków i frachtowców zbudowanych z szabrowanych wraków i fregat pirackich. Skanery ujawniły ponadto, że na planecie było mnóstwo obozów treningowych i wież (czyli prawdopodobnych fortec wroga). To zaskoczyło Lojalistów - Huron przygotowywał wielomilionową armię złożoną z dzikich wojowników, którzy w imieniu Tyrana mieli stanowić dodatkową przeszkodę dla jego wrogów. Byli zbędni i mieli poświęcić życie, by inni, bardziej wartościowi żołnierze mogli walczyć i zabijać. Jednak czas zadziałał na korzyść Lojalistów - Mir'san uznał, że skoro tylko kilka eskortowców i fregat miało świadomość ich pojawienia się i zostały albo zniszczone, albo uciekły, to znak, że armada zajęta była jakimś zadaniem od Tyrana i nie było lepszej okazji do ataku. Jego plan był śmiały i ryzykowny - Salamandry i Minotaury dokonali natychmiastowego lądowania i zaatakowały z marszu bastiony Secesjonistów i obozy ćwiczebne, podczas gdy ich własne okręty wycofały by się nim armada wroga odkryłaby naruszenie ich terytorium (przy czym najpierw wsparły by siły naziemne i starały się osłabić flotę wroga). Kalendarium (sama Wojna) Ogólnie *901.M41 Zniszczenie Floty Dziesięciny VX542/11 *902-903.M41 Odwet Karthan *903.M41 Secesja Maelstromu *904.M41 Początek Wojny o Badab. *904.M41 Przybycie Egzekutorów *904.M41 Burza Rozprzestrzenia się *905.M41 Wzrok Wysokich Lordów *905.M41 Kastracja Sidon Ultra *905.M41 Spalenie Sacristan *905.M41Osąd Wysokich Lordów *905.M41 Lojaliście Zbierają się na Wojnę *906.M41 "Upadek" Bellerphon *906.M41 Rajdy na Vyaniah *906-907.M41 Relokacja i Wzmocnienia *907.M41 Zdrada na Grief *907.M41 Topory spadają na Khymarę *907.M41 Ujawnienie Grzechów Hurona *907.M41 Gniew Minotaurów *907-908.M41 Zielona Fala *908.M41 Potępienie *908.M41 Śledztwo nad Renegatami *908-910.M41 Oczyszenie Cygnax *908.M441 ++ WYCZYSZCZONO Z ARCHIWÓW IMPERIALNYCH ++ *908.M41 Druga bitwa o Sagan *908.M41 Zniszczenie Żałobników *908.M41 Incydent na Angstrom *909.M41 Dominacja Lojalistów w Wirze *910.M41 Krew na Mrocznych Wodach *911.M41 Czerwona Godzina *911.M41 Tyran pozostaje sam *911.M41 Bitwa o Piraeus *912.M41 Dług Honoru *913.M41 Oblężenie Badab *913.M41 Ostateczne Starcie *913.M41 Śmierć Badab Primaris *913.M41 Proces i Kara *913.M41 Nagroda Gwiezdnych Widm *913.M41 Żal Tranquility *915.M41 Usprawiedliwienie *927.M41 Czarne Serce - Powrót Hurona Bohaterowie Lojaliści *Verant Ortys, Lord Dowódca Czerwonych Skorpionów i Magister Militant Sił Lojalistów. Zabity w akcji w 906.M41 *Carab Culln, Lord Dowódca Czerwonych Skorpionów i Magister Militant Sił Lojalistów od 906.M41, nastepca Ortysa *Tanit Koenig, Satrapa Sektora Kharthago, sojusznik na początku konfliktu i jeden z jego prowodyrów. Zabita w wyniku śledztwa Inkwizycji *Jarndyce Frain, Inkwizytor-Legat *Stibor Lazareak, Mistrz Zakonu Ognistych Jastrzębi *Kapelan-Drednot Titus, Czcigodny Drednot-Spowiednik Wyjących Gryfów, bohater Zakonu. Poległ w 907. M41.na Khymarze *Corvin Admatha, Mistrz Zakonu Błędnych Marines. Zabity w akcji na księżycu Upadek Bellerphona w 905.M41 *Anton Navarez, Kapitan 4. Kompani Błędnych Marines i Komandor Porucznik po śmierci Admathy. *Sevrin Loth, Główny Kronikarz Czerwonych Skorpionów, zwany Zgubą-Wiedźm *Tarnus Vale, Kapitan-Pretor 3. Kompani Ognistych Aniołów, Bohater Pól Askerlon *Lias Issodon, Mistrz Zakonu Drapieżników, zwany Ponurym *Mordaci Blaylock, Kapitan 1. Kompani Novamarines, zwany Łamaczem Blokad *Elam Courbray, Rycerz-Kapitan 8. Kompani Ognistych Jastrzębi, Wielki Czempion Turnieju Płomienia, zwany Młodym Mistrzem *Pellas Mir'san, Kapitan 2. Kompani Salamander *Vaylund Cal, Żelazny Tan Klanu Atropos *Tyberos, Dowódca Karcharodonów, zwany Czerwonym Nurtem. Kapitan Nicora, zwany również Lordem Żniwiarzem Pustki. *Silas Alberec, Kapitan 3. Kompanii i dowódca sił Ezgorcystów *Zhrukal Androcles, Kapitan Gwiezdnych Widm, zwany Łamaczem Oblężenia. Zginął po tym, jak osaczył Hurona w Pałacu Cierni i śmiertelnie go zranił *Bray'arth Ashmantle, Czcigodny Drednot Salamander, zwany Żelaznym Smokiem *Ivanus Enkomi, Rekluzjarcha Minotaurów, zwany Głosem Zakonu *Lord Asterion Moloc, Mistrz Minotaurów, Satrapa Daedelos Krata, zwany Niosącym Gniew *Taria Shard - Inkwizytorka Ordo Hereticus *Krammer - Inkwizytor Ordo Hereticus Secesjoniści *Lugft Huron, Mistrz Zakonu Astralnych Szponów, Tyran Badab, Głównodowodzący sił Secesjonistów i Strażników Wiru Chaosu *Yarvan Sartaq, Mistrz Wojowników Modliszek, zabity w 906.M41 *Thulsa Kane, Wielki Kapelan Egzekutorów, dowodzący kontyngentem w imieniu Mistrza Zakonu, Arkasha Hakkona, znany jako Stara Noc, Wysoki Mortiurge Egzekutorów i Lord Przemawiacz Śmierci *Corien Sumatris, Kapitan 2. Kompani Astralnych Szponów, Czempion Tyrana, Strażnik Piraeus. Prawdopodobnie zabity podczas oblężenia fotecy Sentinel-Sigma *Armenneus Valthex, Alchemancer, Czczony Patriarcha Kuźni Astralnych Szponów. *Malakim Phoros, Obserwator Głebin, Mistrz Zakonu Żałobników. Prawdopodobnie zabity podczas Bitwy o Opterę. *Starożytny Kleitor, Czcigodny Drednot Astralnych Szponów *Ahazra Redth, Naczelny Kronikarz i Mistrz Zakonu Wojowników Modliszek (od śmierci Sartaqa), zwany Prorokiem Pyłu i Strażnikiem Gromady Endymiona *Vanir Hex, Kapitan 3. Kompani Wrednej Jędzy Zakonu Egzekutorów Siły biorące udział w konflikcie thumb|center|600px Lojaliści *Flota Karthan (do 904.M41) *Astra Militarum (Kharthańska/siły oddane Inkwizycji) *Ogniste Jastrzębie - cały Zakon, od 901-907.M41 *Błędni Marines - sześć kompanii, 901.-907.M41 *Czerwone Skorpiony - cały Zakon (na początku pięć kompanii), od 905.M41 *Salamandry - 2. Kompania od 906.M41 *Ogniste Anioły - siedem kompanii, od 906.M41 *Novamarines - dwie kompanie, od 906.-908.M41 *Wyjące Gryfy - około 250 Astartes do 909.M41 *Drapieżnicy - około trzech kompanii, od 906.-908.M41 *Synowie Meduzy - około pięciu, sześciu kodeksowych kompanii od 907.M41 *Minotaury - cały Zakon, od 907.M41 *Karcharodony - około sześć (?) kompanii, od 910.M41 *Egzorcyści - sześć i pół kompanii ,od 908.M41 *Gwiezdne Widma - cały Zakon, od 912.M41 Secesjoniści *Astralne Szpony - cały Zakon (wraz z Legionem około 4000 Marines) *Tygrysie Szpony (nieznana liczba, wliczani do Astralnych Szponów) *Żałobnicy - cały Zakon *Wojownicy Modliszek - cały Zakon *Egzekutorzy - 2 907.M41 siedem kompanii. Od 911-912.M41 niezależni od Hurona i Lojalistów. *Flota Strefy Wiru Chaosu *Legion Tyrana - min. 1000 Astartes i dziesiątki milionów żołnierzy Galeria Titus - Drednot Wyjących Gryfów.png|'Titus' - Czcigodny Spowiednik Wyjących Gryfów Źródła *''Imperial Armour volume Nine - The Badab War Part One:'' *Imperial Armour volume Ten - The Badab War Part Two: *Imperial Armour volume Two - Armoury of Adeptus Astartes Kategoria:Krucjaty i Kampanie Kategoria:Imperium Kategoria:Chaos Kategoria:Siły Obrony Planetarnej Kategoria:Kosmiczni Marines Kategoria:Kosmiczni Marines Chaosu Kategoria:Czerwoni Korsarze Kategoria:Wojownicy Modliszek Kategoria:Żałobnicy Kategoria:Egzekutorzy Kategoria:Czerwone Skorpiony Kategoria:Ogniste Jastrzębie Kategoria:Karcharodony Kategoria:Gwiezdne Widma Kategoria:Salamandry Kategoria:Synowie Meduzy Kategoria:Legio Crucius Kategoria:Bandy Kosmicznych Marines Chaosu Kategoria:Błędni Marines Kategoria:Ogniste Anioły Kategoria:Novamarines Kategoria:Drapieżnicy Kategoria:Minotaury Kategoria:Egzorcyści Kategoria:Tygrysie Szpony Kategoria:Legion Tyrana Kategoria:W BUDOWIE Kategoria:Rebelie Antyimperialne